LA Dreams
by Renthead621
Summary: OK, another sequel. I know, you would think I'd come up with something original. I will don't worry, but for now this is the sequel to Love Heals. I kind of ended this on a sad note, yet no one dies. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, can I go to the set with you?" 13 year old Cassandra asked as Roger got ready for work. He appeared in the movie they moved to LA to make and Roger was offered a television series, LA Dreams. He played a husband and father who is also the lead singer in a band who travels on the road with his teenage son. A role he knew a lot about. It was in it's third season and still going strong. Alexandra went back to law school and get a degree. She took the bar and became a lawyer. She had her own law office, which she ran out of the house so she could be home for Cassandra. She represented actors and she was very active in AIDS charities.

"Princess, it's gonna be boring. I'm not singing today." he said looking down at her as he fixed his hair.

"So, I like hanging out on the set with you. Please." she begged looking up at him.

"Are you sure it's me you like hanging out with or is it Zach?" he asked teasing her.

"It's both. Please daddy. Pretty please." she asked looking up at him.

"Fine. Just make sure your homework is done. I don't want to get another phone call from your mom yelling at me for taking you with me before you did your homework." he said putting his cell phone in his pocket and putting his denim jacket on.

"OK daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You totally rock. I'll meet you in the car." she cheered as Roger went to Alexandra's office.

"Baby, I'm leaving. Cassie's coming with me, OK?" he asked as he entered the office. She was looking over some papers at her desk.

"OK Baby. Make sure her homework is done. And please don't let her hang out with Zach all day. You know how she gets." she said without looking up from the papers.

"Her homework is done and don't worry about Zach. He's a good kid." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, she's only 13 years old. She's too young to be into boys." she said looking up at him taking her glasses off.

"Don't worry Baby. I'll keep an eye on her. Do you wanna meet me and Cassie on the set? We can go out to dinner." he suggested looking down at her.

"Yeah, I just need to finish looking over this contract. If I'm not there by 6, go without me and I'll make something here." she said looking up at him.

"But I don't want to eat without you." he whined sitting on the corner of her desk.

"I know Baby, I'm sorry. I just need to look this over. Josh needs to sign it by tomorrow." she told him getting up to stand in front of him.

"Baby, you've been working too hard lately. You're gonna burn yourself out." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him.

"I know I've missed a lot of dinners with you and Cassie lately and I'm sorry. It's just, contract negotiations are time consuming. You know as well as anyone that actors need extra attention." she smiled looking up at him.

"But I wanna be the only actor you show extra attention to." he whined leaning in to kiss her.

"Well, you get extra special attention." she smiled kissing him again.

"Just don't work too late Baby, OK? Me and Cassie miss you." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I'll try to meet you guys for dinner, OK? I promise." she smiled kissing him again.

"OK Baby. We'll be waiting for you. I love you." he smiled caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled before sitting back in her chair as Roger left the house.

"Daddy, what took you so long? We're gonna be late." Cassandra asked standing outside Roger's Corvette convertible.

"I was saying goodbye to your mom. She said she would meet us on the set so we could all go out to dinner together." he smiled as they got into the car.

"Are you sure she's really gonna meet us? You know she's been working a lot lately." she asked fastening her seat belt.

"She promised princess, and you know your mom would never promise if she really wasn't gonna meet us." he smiled looking over at her.

"You're right dad. Mom would never make a promise she couldn't keep." she smiled looking up at him as he backed out of the driveway and began driving to the studio.When they arrived they got out of the car and started towards the set. A producer rushed out before they could enter.

"Roger, we have a problem." he said looking up at him.

"Well hello to you too Tim." he smiled looking down at him.

"Roger, everything we shot yesterday was destroyed." he said looking up at him.

"What the hell do you mean destroyed? We shot the concert footage yesterday. How are we supposed to get an audience together on such short notice to re shoot the scene?" he asked looking over at him.

"There's a benefit concert going on tonight for a pediatric AIDS foundation. The organizers agreed to let us borrow their audience." he said as they began walking into the studio.

"There's a pediatric AIDS benefit in town and no one contacted me or Alex? Why am I just finding out about this now?" he said looking down at him.

"Same reason we are. With contract negotiations and us nearing the end of the season, things have been crazy. So you wanna do it?" he asked looking up at him as Roger smiled down at Cassandra.

"Yeah. Yeah, I wanna do it. Let me call Alex and let her know. This is something she wouldn't want to miss." he smiled taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Dad, can I go too?" Cassandra asked looking up at him.

"Of course princess." he smiled kissing her head before dialing his cell phone. As he waited for Alexandra to pick up the phone in her office he watched Cassandra walk over to his young co star Zach. Zach played Roger's teenage son on the show and he and Cassandra had become good friends over the three years they knew each other. When Cassandra turned 12, she developed a crush on Zach, but with Cassandra's HIV, Roger and Alexandra had to keep a close eye on things like that.

"Alex Davis." Alexandra said answering the phone.

"Baby, dinner's off tonight. I'm playing a pediatric AIDS benefit and it's being filmed for the show." he said smiling at Cassandra.

"Why are we just finding out about this benefit now?" she asked taking her glasses off.

"Same reason why you've been so busy. Everyone is scatterbrained with contract negotiations and the end of the season. Can you bring Cassandra a cool outfit when you come tonight?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sure Baby. What time is the benefit?" she asked looking down at the contract in front of her.

"I don't know. Tim, what time is the benefit?" he asked looking over at Tim.

"8." he said looking up from his script.

"8 o'clock Baby." he said speaking back into the phone.

"I'll be there Baby. I'm almost done looking over Josh' contract. I'll be there soon, OK?" she said looking over at the picture of Roger and Cassandra that sat on her desk. It was from her last birthday. They were in the backyard and Cassandra was looking down at her birthday cake as Roger sat next to her smiling down at her.

"Thank you Baby. I'll see you soon. I love you." he said smiling.

"Roger, when have you known me to miss a pediatric AIDS benefit?" she asked smiling up.

"Never." he smiled as Cassandra ran to him.

"Dad, can you ask mom to bring my pink sweater please? And my dark blue jeans." she asked looking up at him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, I heard. I love you both. I'll see you soon." she smiled before hanging up the phone. She and Roger went to every pediatric AIDS benefit that LA hosted and Roger usually headlined. It was public knowledge that Roger and Cassandra were positive and they became role models via Mark's award winning documentary about them.

"Roger, we need you over here." Tim called out looking up from the script.

"Coming." he answered putting the cell phone back in his pocket.

* * *

"Daddy, can Zach come to the benefit with us? Please." Cassandra asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah princess. Zach can come with us." he smiled as Alexandra pulled up to the set in her mini van.

"Thank you daddy. You're the best." she smiled before rushing back to Zach.

"Hi Baby. Am I late?" Alexandra asked looking up Roger as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You are right on time. You look beautiful Baby." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you Baby. Where's the princess?" Alexandra asked looking up at him.

"With Zach, where she's been all day." he laughed as they directed their attention to them.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Roger? Not only are they too young to be dating, but with her HIV." she asked looking up at him.

"They're not gonna start dating Alex. They're only 13." he smiled looking down at her.

"I hope not." she said as Roger kissed her head.

"Cassie, look who's here." Roger called out looking over at Cassandra.

"Mom, did you bring my pink sweater and dark blue jeans?" she asked looking over at her.

"And your pink sandals. They're in the van." she smiled looking over at her.

"Mom, you're the best. I'm gonna go get changed." she smiled looking over at them.

"OK sweetie." Alexandra smiled as Cassandra ran to the mini van.

"I'm glad you were able to get away and spend the night with me and Cassie." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Me too. I'm really sorry I've been neglecting you and Cassie. As soon as contract negotiation season is over, I'll have more time to be me." she said smiling up at him.

"Baby, I don't know why you don't just take a break. You're gonna burn yourself out." he said looking down at her.

"I can't Roger. I'm trying to establish a name for myself. I can't do that unless I continue working and take clients." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, I understand where you're coming from, but you need to slow down. Working yourself to death is not gonna help." he said looking down at her.

"I know you're right Roger. Just give me until the end of this season and I'll slow down next year." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"You know I could never say no to you." he smiled caressing her face.

"Roger, wardrobe." Tim called out coming out of the trailer.

"I'm coming Tim. I'll see you in a bit Baby. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled watching him go to the wardrobe trailer. When she met him in Joanne's office all those years ago, the last thing she expected was to be married to him with a teenage daughter living in Los Angeles on the set of the television series he starred in. They lived in a modest house with 4 bedrooms and an in ground pool. Cassandra went to a school for gifted children and she played the violin. Much to Roger's dismay, but Alexandra told him, it was a stringed instrument, so he should count his blessings.

"Mom, how do I look?" Cassandra asked coming out of Roger's trailer dressed for the benefit.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Why don't you put your other clothes in the minivan and we'll wait for daddy?" she smiled looking down at her.

"OK mom." she smiled running to the minivan to put her clothes in there before they went to the set to wait for Roger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cut. OK Roger that was great. Zach you need to get changed for the benefit." Tim called out lookng over at the young star as Roger approached Alexandra who was sitting in his seat on the set.

"Josh, just sign the contract. It's a good deal... you're not gonna get that much... because Bradley's been around a lot longer than you... I can't talk to you right now Josh. Why don't you come by my office tomorrow morning? We can talk more about this... OK 9 is good... see you then." she said closing her cell phone. "God, I hate actors." she called out putting her head back.

"Present company excepted, I hope." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Of course. This kid doesn't know when he has it good, I swear." she smiled looking up at him as he sat next to her.

"Well, if anyone could talk some sense into him, it's you Baby." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"If not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to drop him." she said putting her phone into her purse.

"You would drop him just for driving you crazy?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, how am I supposed to represent a kid who doesn't know when his life is good? I mean, these spoiled kids think they're life is so hard just because they can't have the car they want or get into the party they want to get into. This is insane. Why the hell am I doing this? I'm making myself crazy negotiating contracts giving them more privilege and more fame when all they need is a kick in the ass with real life." she said getting up from the chair.

"Alex, what is this about?" he asked going to her.

"I almost missed this benefit because of spoiled kids like Josh. A benefit that is important to me, for what? So this kid could get paid more for pretending to be a sensitive role model?" she said looking up at him.

"Alex, if you're so unhappy about who you represent, quit. You know I'll support your decision. But don't beat yourself up for not knowing about the benefit. I didn't know about it either." he said putting his arms around her.

"It's not just that Roger. It's everything. I feel like this place is sucking the life out of me. I mean, here you are, making a difference and I'm representing the bottom feeders of this profession. This is not what I want my daughter to see me doing." she said looking up at him.

"So do something else. Alex, I love you and if you want to do something else, I'm all for it. Just as long as you're happy, that's all I care about." he said smiling down at her.

"And how do I go about doing that?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll find it. Just take your time. Alex, there's no reason why you can't do good here." he smiled down at her.

"You know what? You're right. When Josh comes in tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him to find another lawyer because I'm done. I'm not doing contract negotiations or representing any more actors who think about only themselves and how much money they're worth. I need to start devoting myself to something that matters." she smiled looking up at him.

"Roger, we gotta go." Zach called out as he and Cassandra started walking towards them.

"OK kiddo, I'm coming. Do you want to ride with us? We're taking Alex' minivan and we have plenty of room." he asked smiling down at his daughter and co star.

"Sure, thanks." he smiled as Alexandra looked up at him smiling before they all went to the minivan.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't represent me anymore?" Josh asked looking over at Alexandra who was sitting at her desk in a pair of beige shorts and a pink tank top over her bathing suit.

"I'm sorry Josh, I can't do this anymore. My priorities are getting all screwed up and I'm losing sight of what's important. I need to let you go." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you as my lawyer." he said looking down at her.

"Josh, it's not about that. I'm not even sure I know what I'm talking about. All I know is that, I almost missed a pediatric AIDS benefit last night because I was so consumed with contract negotiations. Josh, you know how much pediatric AIDS means to me. My husband and daughter are both positive and I didn't know about last nights benefit until Roger told me yesterday. This is not what I want to be doing with my life. I want to make a difference and this is not the way to do it." she said getting up from the desk and beginning to pace around the office.

"What do you want me to do Alex? I'll do anything. You're the best lawyer I've ever had. You don't just yes me to death and you're not all about the money. I don't want to lose you." he said looking up at her.

"Do you know what I want you to do, Josh? I want you to sponsor a charity. Any charity. But one that benefits children. I don't want you to sponsor a save the whales or a rain forest charity. I want you to do something for kids. It doesn't have to be an AIDS charity. Just one that requires you to not only give your money, but your time too. Do something for other people." she said looking down at him.

"Why is it that you always make me want to be a better person?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Really? I make you want to be a better person?" she asked sitting back down.

"Alex, you're always working with AIDS charities. I mean, Roger and Cassie are positive, so of course you're compelled to do something. And you don't only do it because of them, you do it for for other people. With a lawyer like you, you make me want to be a better client. One worthy of your representation." he said looking over at her.

"Well good. Maybe you'll be happy with what you have and look at helping other people. That way, you won't need to get paid what Bradley's getting paid and feel better about yourself." she smiled looking over at him.

"OK Alex, you win. I'll sign the contract. And to show you I'm serious about the charity thing, I want you to put in a clause allowing me to do PSA's and benefits." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK then. I'll draw it up and let you know when they're ready. Now, get out of here. I have a date with my husband in the pool." she laughed looking over at him.

"I like how you and Roger are. You're cute." he laughed getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you think I get enough of that from my friends?" she laughed looking over at him.

"Well you are." he smiled looking down at her. "Oh, do you think I can get a couple of tickets to Roger's show next weekend. I want to bring my sister for her birthday and I was gonna throw her a huge party, but now I'm giving that money to charity. Plus, she's a huge fan." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'll call you. Now get out of here. Go be young." she laughed pushing him out of the office.

"I'm going. I'm going. Hi Roger." Josh smiled as they walked through the back yard.

"Hey Josh. Are you behaving yourself?" he asked looking up from his script as he sat poolside.

"Only because I'm afraid Alex is gonna kick my ass if I don't." he laughed looking down at him.

"Hey, that's the reason why I behave 99 percent of the time." he laughed looking up at Alex.

"Are you two done teasing me?" she smiled folding her arms across her chest.

"We're sorry Baby." Roger laughed looking up at her.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later Alex. It was nice seeing you again Roger." Josh smiled looking down at them before he left the back yard.

"Bye Josh." Roger smiled putting his script on the ground next to his lounge chair. "Is everything OK?" Roger asked smiling up at Alexandra.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna represent him, but I laid down a few ground rules." she smiled sitting next to him.

"Oh really? I take it you told him off about being a spoiled kid." he asked looking over at her.

"You can say that. I proposed that he commit to working with some children's charities. Not just his money, but his time too." she smiled laying back on her chair.

"Really? Well good for you Baby. But are you sure this is what you wanted?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah it is. I'm gonna be getting my priorities straight now. You and Cassie come first, then working with my charities and then my clients. And I'm gonna try to motivate my clients to devoting their time and money to charities too. I don't want to give up on being a lawyer. I worked too hard to get here, you know? I just want to do some good. But I don't want to give up on you and Cassie either. You and Cassie are my life Roger. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you two. I'm sorry if I've been putting my clients ahead of my family. I never wanted it to be that way. We moved here because you were offered an amazing opportunity and I was so proud of you for that. I still am, but me trying to be more than Roger Davis' wife, led me to the gates of hell. I've been neglecting you and Cassie in favor of my career and I'm so sorry Roger." she said as he moved from his chair to hers.

"Alex, you've always had a place in this world too. More then just being Roger Davis' wife. You've always been so much more than that." he smiled reaching out for her face.

"Roger, I love being your wife. I always have. I'm just saying, whenever we'd go to parties I was your wife, you know? I wasn't Alex Davis like I was in New York. In New York we were Roger and Alex. Here I'm singer/ actor Roger Davis and his wife Alexandra, wearing Versace or Armani, or whatever the hell the name of the new designer is that week. I miss being in New York Roger. I miss being us." she said getting up from the chair.

"Alex, you're the one who wanted to come here." he said looking up at him.

"I know. Roger, I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that, I needed to make a name for myself. Outside of being your wife." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Baby, you've always been someone outside of being my wife. You're the one who made me who I am, there and here." he said getting up to go to her.

"But you're the big tv and recording star. I'm just the woman on your arm." she said looking up at him.

"And the woman every other woman in the world wants to be." he teased putting his arms around her.

"You wish." she laughed looking up into his green eyes.

"No way Baby. All I ever needed was you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah, now let's go swimming." he smiled picking her up and jumping into the pool with her.

"Roger, no." she yelled as they hit the water. "You ass. I'm still dressed." she squealed pushing her hair out of her face laughing.

"I can change that if you'd like." he laughed pulling her tank top over her head.

"Don't you have to go over your script?" she asked leaning her head back as he kissed her neck.

"I play myself. How hard could that be?" he laughed continuing to kiss her neck.

"Ugh Roger, you are impossible." she smiled submitting to him.

* * *

"Mom, why didn't you tell me Josh Preston was coming to dad's show tonight?" Cassandra asked entering the kitchen as Alexandra was making lunch.

"Because he's my client and I didn't think it was a big deal." she said looking over at her.

"But mom, it's Josh Preston. The Josh Preston. Do you have any idea who he is?" she asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Um yeah sweetie, I do. He's my client." she laughed looking down at her.

"Mom, it's Josh Preston. He's like the hottest guy on tv." she smiled looking over at her.

"Hey, I thought I was the hottest guy on tv." Roger laughed entering the kitchen from the back yard.

"You are honey, but with the teen set it's Josh. Sorry." she smiled looking over at him.

"Dad, Josh Preston is going to your show tonight and mom didn't tell me." she said taking a piece of turkey off of the plate.

"How did you find out anyway?" Alexandra asked looking over at her spreading mayonnaise on a piece of wheat bread.

"Jessie told me. She heard it on one of those gossip shows and she called me to ask why I didn't tell her. Can we go? Please?" she asked looking over at them.

"Since when do you want to go to one of my shows. You haven't wanted to go since you were 8." Roger laughed looking over at her.

"Dad, Josh Preston is going to be there. This is gonna be the coolest show ever." she laughed looking over at him.

"Well, it looks like I've been replaced." he laughed looking over at Alexandra.

"Not to me Baby." she smiled looking over at him.

"Oh come on daddy. Please?" she begged looking up at him.

"I guess. If it's OK with your mom." he smiled taking a half a sandwich before going down towards the basement which held his studio.

"Mom, can we?" she asked getting up from her chair.

"We who?" she asked looking over at her daughter.

"Me, Jessie and maybe Zach." she said looking over at her.

"Zach? When did he get in on this?" she asked looking down at her.

"He likes dads music. I thought it would be cool if I asked him to go too." she smiled looking up at her.

"Cassandra, you know I think you're too young to date." Alexandra said looking down at her.

"Mom, I'm not gonna date Zach. We're just friends. And anyway, he plays dads son on tv. That would just be weird." she laughed looking up at him.

"I thought you had a crush on him?" she asked looking over at her.

"I did, but he's gay. Are there any chips?" she asked looking around the kitchen.

"Um yeah... in the cabinet above the refrigerator. How do you know he's gay?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"He told me last week. We were talking after the benefit and he told me." she said looking over at her.

"Oh, um... OK." she said looking over at her. "Cassandra, you do realize you're too young to date anyone, right?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah mom, I know. Plus I have HIV so dating is gonna be that much harder for me. But don't worry about it. I'm not even thinking about dating right now. Anyway, I live in LA. Who needs a boyfriend when I have all these incredible actors in my back yard? And my dad is like super man to all of them." she smiled looking over at her before taking the sandwich and going into the back yard by the pool.

"Um... OK sweetie." she smiled quietly watching her leave the house. She poured a glass of iced tea and brought it down to Roger. "Roger." she called out walking down the stairs.

"What's up Baby?" he asked eating his sandwich sitting in a chair listening to music.

"Did you know that Zach is gay?" she asked putting down the iced tea before sitting on the desk.

"Baby, you know you shouldn't believe what you read in the gossip columns." he said looking up at her.

"I didn't read it in the gossip columns. Your daughter told me. Apparently he told her last week at the benefit." she said looking over at him.

"You're serious? But he's 13. How could he possibly know that at his age?" he asked putting his plate on the desk looking up at her.

"I don't know, but him and Cassie were talking at the benefit and he told her." she said looking down at him.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" he asked getting up to walk around the studio.

"I don't know Roger, but he told Cassie. That's good, right?" she said looking over at him.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. At least he has someone he can talk to who he trusts, but why wouldn't he tell me? Didn't he think I would understand?" he asked looking over at her.

"Roger, you know how much that kid worships you. Almost as much as your own daughter does. Maybe he didn't want to disappoint you." she said getting up from the desk and going to him.

"How would him being gay disappoint me? He knows I think of him as a son." he said looking over at her.

"Well maybe you should tell him that." she smiled looking up at him.

"How did you and Cassie get into this conversation anyway?" he asked looking down at her.

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is, your daughter is not looking to start dating just yet." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh yeah? To what do I owe that sigh of relief?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"Well she said that she doesn't need to date. She says she doesn't need a boyfriend when she has the most incredible actors in LA in her back yard and her dad is like super man to all of them." she smiled looking up at him.

"She said that?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Word for word." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cut. That's a wrap. Enjoy your summer." Tim called out as the cast and crew hugged happily.

"That was a great season guys. Remember, wrap party at my house tonight at 7. Be there, or Alex will have your heads." Roger called out laughing as he looked around.

"Is Cassie gonna be there?" Zach asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, of course she is. She does live there kiddo." he laughed looking down at him.

"I know, it's just... I need to talk to her about something." he said looking up at him. Roger hadn't told him that he knew that he was gay and didn't want to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up. He wanted to wait until Zach brought it up to him.

"You know Zach. You can talk to me too. If there was anything you needed to talk about. I'm here for you, no matter what, OK?" he said looking down at him.

"I know Roger. Thanks. Can you tell Cass I'll be over about 6:30?" he smiled looking up at him.

"Sure. I'll see you then." he smiled looking down at him.

"OK Roger." he smiled before rushing over to his mother's car and getting in. Zach's mother was a single parent whose husband left her when Zach was 4. He was never around much after that, so having Roger in her sons life was a blessing. He not only played his father on television, he was a father figure to him off the set too. Roger waved at her as they left the set. Roger picked up his cell phone and called home.

"Alex Davis." Alexandra said answering the phone.

"Hey Baby. How would you like to meet me for lunch? Just you and me?" he asked smiling as he talked to her.

"I would love that. Are you done filming?" she asked smiling as she leaned her elbows on the desk.

"Yep. I'm all yours until August." he smiled looking around.

"Oooh, now that's an offer I can't refuse." she laughed looking up at the picture of her and Roger from their wedding that was sitting on the corner of her desk.

"I thought it might be. Meet me at our special place in an hour." he smiled before walking to his car.

"An hour? Can you wait that long big boy?" she asked laughing.

"No, but I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" he asked opening his car door.

"OK, I'll see you there. I love you." she smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Alexandra Rose Davis, I love you so much too." he smiled sitting in his car.

"I know Baby. That's the one thing I've always known." she smiled before they hung up their phones. As Roger began driving to the restaurant, he decided to stop at a little store he knew Alexandra loved. He bought her a beautiful heart necklace before walking to the florist down the block to pick up 16 pink roses. One for each year they've been together. When he arrived at the restaurant, Alexandra wasn't there yet. So he ordered a bottle of champagne and some appetizers before setting the flowers and box in front of Alexandra's seat. "Roger, I'm so sorry I'm late. You will never guess who called right after I got off the phone with you." she said before noticing the flowers on the table.

"Hello my love." he smiled looking up at her as she directed her attention to the flowers.

"Oh Roger, these are beautiful. What's the occasion?" she asked leaning down to kiss him.

"Just felt like it. There are 16 of them. One for each year we've been together." he smiled looking up at her.

"You are the sweetest man. And what is this?" she asked picking up the small box.

"Open it." he smiled looking over at her.

"Roger, this is incredible. I love it." she smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"You're incredible Alex." he whispered caressing her face. "So, who called?" he asked looking over at her.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot. Adam called. He said that Mark and Hanna are talking about coming to LA for a visit this summer and him and Anthony wanted to know if you can introduce them to Zach." she laughed looking up at him.

"Mark and Hanna are bringing the boys to LA? What's the occasion?" he asked looking over at her.

"He didn't say. He just wanted to know if you can introduce him Zach. Do you think it's Collins?" she asked looking over at him.

"No Baby. If it was Collins, they wouldn't be flying all the way out here to tell us. They would just tell us." he said looking over at her.

"But Mark hates LA." she said looking over at her.

"Alex, it's OK. I'm sure the boys are behind this. They've been wanting to come out since we left. Maybe they finally broke him down. It'll be OK Baby. Everything is OK." he smiled caressing her face.

"I'm sorry. You know how my imagination runs away with me. I'm sorry. Let's eat." she smiled looking over at him.

"I ordered us some champagne and your favorite appetizer." he smiled looking over at her.

"Mozzarella sticks? It's been ages since I've had those. You did something wrong, didn't you?" she asked looking over at him.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to do something special with my wife on my last day of shooting." he laughed taking her hand and kising it.

"Are you sure? You didn't do anything wrong? Your picture is not gonna be on the cover of the newspaper making out with some sexy young thing, is it?" she asked looking over at him.

"If I'm lucky." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"You do realize everyone is looking at you." she giggled looking over at him.

"They're looking at you, gorgeous." he smiled kissing her again.

"No way. They're looking at the great Roger Davis." she smiled reaching up to caress his face.

"But you made me who I am. Without you, I'd be nothing Baby." he whispered looking into her bright blue eyes. The same eyes that have had him since the moment he met her.

"Nope, you were always who you are. You just didn't like to be seen until I was the one seeing you." she smiled leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Daddy, can you come in here for a minute, please?" Cassandra asked standing at the back door of the house as Roger socialized with his fellow cast members.

"Sure princess." he smiled looking back at her. "Excuse me for a minute." he said looking up at his guests before going into the house with Cassandra. "What do you need princess?" he asked smiling down at her as Zach sat at the kitchen table looking down at the floor.

"Daddy, Zach needs to talk to you." she said looking up at him.

"OK what's up?" he asked sitting across the table from his young co star.

"I'll be outside if you need me, OK Zach." Cassandra smiled before leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks Cass." Zach smiled looking up at her.

"What's going on kiddo?" Roger asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Roger, you know you're like a dad to me, right?" Zach started looking up at him.

"Zach, you're like a son to me too. You know there's nothing I won't do for you." he smiled looking over at him.

"Roger, I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you this, but there's never gonna be a right time, so I'm just gonna say it, OK?" he started as Roger nodded at him. "Roger, I'm gay." he said looking over the table at him.

"Zach, I know how hard that was for you to say and I want you to know I'm proud of you and I will do anything I have to do to make sure you're OK." Roger smiled moving closesr to Zach.

"Really? You're not mad or disappointed in me or anything?" he asked looking over at him.

"Listen to me Zach, you're like my own son. There is nothing I won't do for you and there is no way you could ever disappoint me." he smiled leaning over to hug him.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you." Zach said hugging Roger back.

"I have a pretty good idea. Do you remember my friend Collins? He stayed with us a couple of years ago." he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at him.

"He's gay. I was there when he told his parents. It was really hard. And I was also there when he was diagnosed." he said looking over at him.

"He's positive? Like you and Cass?" he asked looking up at him.

"I'm afraid so man. But listen to me, you're gonna be careful, right? I mean, I know you're only 13 and I hope you're not thinking of getting into a relationship. You're too young to be thinking about that right now. But when you are old enough, tell me you know to be careful." he said looking over at him.

"Of course Roger. I mean, I'm not thinking about that right now. But when I am old enough to think about it, I do know how to be careful. I promise I'm gonna be smart." he said looking up at him.

"Zach, does your mom know?" he asked looking down at him.

"No. I've only told you and Cass. I don't know how my mom's gonna react." he said looking up at him.

"Well, when you're ready to tell her, if you need me there for moral support, I'm here." he smiled looking over at him.

"Thanks Roger. For being cool about this." he smiled looking up at him.

"Zach, I told you, I love you like my own son. I'm here whenever you need me. For anything." he smiled hugging his co star again.

"I know. I could always count on you." Zach smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"Zach did what?" Alexandra asked getting ready for bed.

"He told me he was gay." he said looking up at her from the bed.

"What happened that made him tell you that today?" she asked looking over at him.

"I don't know, but do you believe that poor kid thought I was gonna be mad or disappointed in him? He's like a son to me. How could I possibly be disappointed in him?" he said looking up at her.

"Roger, he's 13 years old. That poor kid's only other experience with a male figure left him when he was really young. You're the closest thing he has to a father. Your acceptance is very important to him." she said looking down at him before getting into bed.

"I know Baby. And I do accept him. But I'm glad he has Cass to be there for him too. We have a great girl Alex." he smiled leaning over towards her.

"Yeah we do. And she's her father's daughter through and through." she smiled leaning in to kiss him before they laid down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you still play that damn song?" a voice asked as Roger sat in his studio strumming Musetta's Waltz.

"Mark, when the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in until next week?" Roger asked putting his guitar down next to him to get up and hug his friend.

"Yeah well, my sons wouldn't stop talking about how Uncle Roger was gonna introduce them to Zach Winters. Coming out early was the only way I could get them to sleep." he laughed looking over at him.

"They're in luck, Zach's coming over later to hang out with Cass. Where are my boys anyway?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Upstairs with Aunt Alex getting the grand tour. This place is great Roger, really. When Collins told me you had this huge house with an in ground pool, I didn't believe him." he smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah well, big tv star and all. It comes with a lot of perks." he laughed sitting down in the chair at his desk.

"A lot more perks than being a starving artist, huh?" he smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah, but I still enjoy my stoli." he smiled taking a bottle of his desk drawer and pouring himself and Mark a glass.

"I can't believe used to drink this crap." Mark laughed taking the glass.

"Long live bohemia." Roger laughed before they emptied the contents of their glasses.

"This is really a nice place Roger." he smiled putting his glass on the desk.

"Yeah well, you're not doing too bad for yourself either. A beautiful house in Westchester is a far leap from that crappy loft in the East Village we used to have, huh?" he laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah it is. We've come a long way, huh?" he laughed sitting in the other chair.

"Yeah we have. I guess Alex and Hanna changed us, didn't they?" he smiled putting his feet up on his desk.

"I hear your show's been picked up for another 2 season. Congratulations Roger. And I see you and Alex are doing a lot for pediatric AIDS charities. That must be nice. Doing some good." he smiled looking over at him.

"Mark, why did you come out here? You hate LA." he asked looking over at him.

"It's Hanna. She's sick." he said looking over at him.

"How sick?" Roger asked taking his feet off of the desk to lean forward.

"Colon cancer. Her dad had it, so apparently she's high risk. Her oncologist told her that there is a new treatment that they're doing at Cedar Sinai." he said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Mark. Is there any thing we can do? We can take the boys so you can spend time with Hanna at the hospital. We'll do whatever you need us to do. Just name it." Roger said looking over at Mark who was staring at the floor.

"She just wanted to be near you guys, you know? She missed being around all of you. She feels like she missed so much in Cassie's life and she doesn't want to miss any more. She wants us to move to LA. Be closer to you guys and so Adam and Anthony will be closer to you too." he siad looking up at him.

"Mark, you know you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want. Alex and me will do anything for you guys." he said looking over at his friend. He no longer looked like the young man he was for so long. While the rest of his friends were inflicted with HIV and AIDS, Mark still had a young look upon his face. That look was gone now. He could tell this wife's illness was hard for him to take.

"Thanks Rog. Um... the boys don't know that Hanna's sick." he said looking over at him.

"How could you not have told them? They're not stupid. Trust me, they're my nephews." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah well, what do you want me to tell them Roger? Not only are they gonna lose their favorite uncles and the cousin they adore more then anything in the univers to AIDS, but they're gonna lose their mother to colon cancer? Yeah right. You can have that conversation because I'm not. I'm not even sure I understand it myself." he yelled looking over at him before getting up from his chair and pacing around the studio.

"They're not gonna lose Hanna. Colon cancer is treatable. She can overcome this. You just have to think positive." he said looking over at him.

"It's cancer Roger. You go into remission from that. There is not cure." Mark yelled looking over at him.

"And it's not HIV." he said looking over at him.

"Pretty damn close." Mark said looking down.

"Mark, this sucks and I'm sorry. But you can't feel sorry for yourself because your wife has been diagnosed with colon cancer. You gotta pull it together and be there for her. Don't worry about the boys. We'll take care of them. And when you and Hanna are ready to tell them, we'll be there to help you with whatever you need. But you can't keep this from them like it doesn't exist. They're almost 10 Mark. We can't keep this from them." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just afraid to. Those kids are facing so much loss in their lives. I don't want to add to it." he said looking over at him.

"It's not your fault Mark." Roger said going over to him.

"Yeah well, that doesn't make it any easier." Mark said looking up at him.

"I know." Roger said shoving his hands into his front pockets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God. How could this be happening to them?" Alexandra asked looking over at Roger as she sat on their bed crying.

"I don't know Baby. But they'll get through this. We'll get them through this." Roger said sitting next to her taking her into his arms.

"How Roger? How are we gonna do that? It's cancer." she cried looking up at him.

"Alex, we will. I promise." he said kissing her head.

"What are we gonna tell the kids?" she asked pulling away from him wiping her eyes.

"Alex, come here. Sit down." he said looking up at her.

"I can't. There's so much we have to do. Zach's gonna be here soon to hang out with Cassie and the boys and I have to start making lunch for them." she said continuing to wipe her eyes.

"Alexandra don't do this." he said getting up to go to her.

"Do what?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Shut yourself off. That's not gonna do you or the kids any good." he said standing over her.

"Yeah well, if I don't I'm gonna break down and I have 4 kids to take care of right now." she said turning away from him.

"Alex." he whispered taking her arm as she turned to bury herself into his chest.

"Roger, what are we gonna do? We could lose Hanna." she asked crying into his chest.

"She's gonna be OK. She's going to the best cancer hospital in the nation. They'll take good care of her." he said looking down at her.

"Do you remember when we met her?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, we had just gotten married and you dragged me out of the apartment to meet her at the cafe." he laughed looking down at her.

"You were such a big baby about it too." she laughed wiping her eyes.

"Yeah well, I wanted was to be with my beautiful bride." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"_Guys, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna, this is everybody." Mark said laughing as he stood at the head of the table with his arm around her. She was a petite african american woman with dark brown eyes._

"_Hi everybody." she said smiling at everyone._

"_Hi Hanna, I'm Alex and this is my husband Roger." Alexandra said getting up to shake her hand._

"_You just love saying that, don't you?" Joanne asked laughing at her._

"_Yeah what of it?" she said laughing as Mark looked over at Hanna._

"_Roger and Alex just got married a few weeks ago." he whispered to her as she laughed and nodded at them._

"_Congratulations." she said as Roger put his arm around Alexandra's shoulders._

"_Thank you Hanna." Roger said before leaning over to kiss Alexandra._

"_I'm Maureen and this is Joanne. I used to date Mark but now I'm with Joanne." Maureen said smiling at her._

"_Yeah, too much information Maureen." Mark said smiling at her._

"_Sorry Pookie." she said cheerfully as she put her arm around Joanne._

"_And I'm Collins. It's really nice to meet you Hanna." Collins said getting up to shake her hand._

"_I've heard so much about all of you it's nice to put faces to the names." she said smiling at everyone._

"_Funny enough, we've heard nothing about you. What's up with that Mark?" Roger asked torturing him._

"_Sure, the one time we're in here and Roger's tongue isn't down Alex' throat he's busting on me." Mark said laughing as he and Hanna sat down._

"_Yeah, well I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" Roger said taking a sip of his beer._

"_How did Alex get you out of the house anyway?" Mark asked putting his arm around Hanna's shoulders._

"_It wasn't easy, I'm telling you now." Alexandra said laughing as Roger pulled her closer to him._

"_Well with a wife who looks like this, would you wanna leave the house?" he asked burying his face in her neck._

"_Roger, we're out in public." she told him giggling._

"_So, everybody is used to it by now and Hanna'll get used to it." he said leaning up to kiss her head._

"_That's OK Alex. I think it's sweet." Hanna said smiling as Mark put his arm around her._

"_Thank you Hanna." Roger said smiling at her._

"_Anyway, so how did you and Mark meet?" Alex asked looking up at them._

"_We met at the playhouse. They was a showing of On the Waterfront and it was sold out, and the only seat available was next Hanna so before the movie we got to talking and figured out we had a lot in common." Mark said smiling at Hanna._

"_Wait a minute, Mark you like Brando movies?" Roger asked looking at him confused._

"_Um yeah Rog, I love Brando movies." Mark said as if Roger should already know that._

"_Had I known that, I so would have dragged to you a bunch of those." Roger said surprised sitting up in his seat._

"_Oh my God, which one is your favorite?" Hanna asked leaning forward with her elbows on the table._

"_Streetcar Named Desire definitely." he said leaning towards her as Alexandra and Mark just looked at each other laughing._

"_Mine too." she said laughing_

"_Stella." they both yelled in unison as everyone laughed._

"_Oh, sorry. I just get really excited when I meet up with someone whose favorite Brando flick is something other than The Godfather." Hanna said laughing as Roger sat back in his chair._

"_I take it you like Hanna?" Alexandra asked quietly smiling at him._

"_She's a Brando fan, how could I not?" he asked smiling at her as she kissed his head. As everyone hung out they drank and laughed. Hanna felt so comfortable with everyone. They were all very accepting of her even though they had just met her. At the end of the night they all said their goodnights._

"That seems so long ago, doesn't it?" Alexandra asked looking up at him.

"Yeah it does. It was before we got Cassie." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, what are we gonna do?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Alex. I don't know." he said looking down at her.

"OK, we have to get back downstairs. I'm sure the kids are hungry." she said looking up at him.

"Why don't you take some time to clean up? I'll feed the kids.' he said looking down at her.

"Thanks Baby. I could use a little time alone." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. Take your time, OK?" he said leaning down to kiss her before leaving the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She leaned down to get her photo album from under her nightstand. When she opened it, there was a picture of everyone with Cassandra when they first brought her home. Joanne took it while Hanna, Mark, Roger, Collins and Maureen were on the floor with her. She smiled as she ran her fingers over Hanna. They had become really good friends since the night they met in the Life Cafe. She sat on her bed smiling as she looked through the pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's ready for Disneyland?" Roger called out standing int the living room as the kids rushed down the stairs.

"We are." Adam and Anthony answered in unison excitedly as Cassandra laughed walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, are we picking Zach up on the way or is he meeting us there?" she asked looking over at him.

"We're picking him up. Where's your mom?" he asked looking over at her.

"She's gonna go with Uncle Mark and Aunt Hanna. She asked me and Zach to help you with the boys." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK guys, meet me in the mini van. I'll be right out." he said looking over at them before running up the stairs to his and Alexandra's bedroom. "Alex, you're gonna miss Disneyland with the kids?" he asked as she put her earrings in her ears.

"Roger, I can't make Mark do this alone. It's hard enough for him without him sitting in the waiting room for hours waiting for her to come out of surgery." she said looking over at him.

"I know, but Baby the kids were looking forward to you going with us. And you're gonna make me run around Disneyland with 4 kids?" he whined looking down at her.

"Roger, you can handle it. I wouldn't be surprised if you're worse then the boys and Cassie. Oh, Zach's gonna sleep over tonight to keep the boys minds off of Hanna, OK?" she said looking over at him.

"Baby, Hanna's gonna be OK you know." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, she's going into surgery. Anything could happen." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, listen to me, she's gonna be OK. She's going into the best hospital in the country and they said it didn't spread." he said leaning down looking into her blue eyes.

"I know Roger, but she's my best friend. I'm scared, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"Me too Baby. But she's gonna be OK. We'll take care of her, Mark and the boys." he said looking down at her.

"OK Baby. You better go. The kids are waiting for you.in the car." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Alex." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. Have fun with the kids, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I will Baby. Take care of Mark and Hanna." he said looking down at her.

"I will Roger. Bye." she smiled as he left the bedroom. She looked in the mirror above her dresser before leaving the bedroom herself. She knocked on Mark and Hanna's bedroom door. "Are you guys ready?" she asked through the door.

"Yeah, we're coming sweetie." Hanna called out. Alexandra knew she had been crying.

"Honey, I'm coming in, OK?" Alexandra asked opening the door. "What's the matter honey?" she asked looking down at her as she and Mark sat on the bed. She could tell they had both been crying.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Hanna asked wiping her eyes.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Mark said getting up and leaving the room.

"Hanna, what's going on?" she asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"If something happens to me, can you take care of the boys for me?" she asked looking over at her.

"Honey, nothing is gonna happen to you. The doctor said it's a simple procedure. You're gonna be fine." she said looking over at her.

"Alex, please. Just say you'll take care of Mark and the boys, OK?" she yelled getting up from the bed.

"Hanna, of course I will. Mark's my brother and I love those boys like they were my own. I would never let anything happen to them, just like I know you would do the same for Roger and Cassie if anything happened to me. But you can't think that way. Everything is gonna work out. You'll see. You're gonna get this operation and they're gonna get all the cancer out." she said looking up at her holding back her own tears.

"We don't know that Alex. It could have spread and they can't see it. I may have to go through chemo therapy and then I'll get weak and lose my hair. Mark's gonna have to take care of me and I don't know if he's gonna be able to handle that." she said looking down at her.

"Mark's not gonna have to do this alone Hanna. Me and Roger are here for you guys. Roger doesn't go back to filming until next month, so he can help with the boys and I'll take care of you. Honey, we're here for you. Please don't think you're alone in this." she said getting up to go to her.

"I know we're not. I just want to make sure Mark and the boys are gonna be taken care of if anything happens to me." she said looking over at her.

"They will be sweetie. I promise. I'll do anything for you." she said leaning over to hug her.

"Thank you Alex." she said hugging her back.

"I love you Hanna. You know you're my sister." she said hugging her friend.

"You're mine too Alex. I love you." she smiled before they left the bedroom to go to the hospital.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked wiping his eyes as he sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah sweetie. Everything is fine." Hanna smiled looking down at her husband.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked looking up at them.

"Yeah we're ready." Alexandra smiled taking her keys off of the table by the door as they took Mark and Hanna's rental car.

* * *

"OK Hanna, the operation is gonna last a couple of hours. We're gonna cut out the cancerous part of the colon and look around to see if it spread. Which we're sure it didn't and then we're gonna close up. You should expect to be here for a couple of days and I want you to take it easy for about a month after that, OK?" the doctor asked looking over at her. 

"OK. Am I gonna be able to eat regular food?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not for the first couple of days, and after that you're gonna have to stick to a soft diet until I see you again next week." he said looking down at her.

"OK. Thank you." he said looking over at her.

"Are you OK Baby?" Mark asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Hanna. You know that, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Mark. I know." she smiled as he took her hand and kissed her hand.

* * *

"What time is it?" Mark asked pacing around the hospital waiting room. 

"5 minutes after the last time you asked me. Mark honey, please sit down. You're gonna make yourself crazy." Alexandra laughed looking up at Mark.

"Sorry Alex. I'm just really..." he started as Alexandra interrupted him.

"Scared. I know sweetie. So am I. And I'm sure the boys are too, but we have to be strong for them. Roger's gonna bring them by in a little while, when they're done at Disneyland. So we have to be strong for them, OK? Tell me you can do that for them Marky." she said getting up to go to him.

"I don't know Alex. She's my life. You know how you and Roger are each other's lives? Well Hanna's mine. Without her, I wouldn't have the boys. I wouldn't have a lot of things. You know, it was her idea for me to do that documentary about Roger and Cassie? I was stuck, but she was the one who told me to do a documentary that people would care about. She said if I did it on Roger and Cassie, it would bring HIV and AIDS to the forefront and it would get the recognition and support it deserved because of who they were. You know, she's been trying to get a Life Support group going in Westchester?" he asked looking over at her with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know that. Why would she do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"You, Roger, Cassie and Collins. Collins is still running the East Village group and Roger and Cassie are international role models. She wanted to do some good too like you are. She sees all the good you're doing with the pediatric AIDS fund raisers and she wants to do some good too. It's not much, but with the boys so young still..." he started when she took his arm.

"Marky, she's doing the best she can. And you know what? She's gonna go on to do even more. A lot of people are gonna benefit from her being on this earth. You have to believe that Mark. You just have to." she said looking up at him.

"I want to believe it, but I can't help but think about myself. What am I gonna do without her Alex?" he asked starting to cry.

"Oh honey, you are not gonna have to find out. At least not anytime soon. You'll see. She's gonna be OK." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Mr. Cohen?" the doctor called out entering the waiting room.

"Yes." Mark answered taking Alexandra's hand and leading her over to him.

"Your wife is out of surgery. She did very well and we got it all. It didn't spread." he smiled as Alexandra wrapped her arms around him excitedly.

"Does that mean she's not gonna need chemo therapy?" Alexandra asked looking up at him.

"I'm still gonna recommend that she go through a few rounds of mild chemo therapy, but that's just a precaution." he smiled looking over them as Mark crumbled in tears.

"Oh thank God. Thank God. Thank God." he muttered over and over again as Alexandra held him in her arms.

"She's OK Marky. She's gonna be OK." Alexandra laughed looking into his blue eyes.

"She's gonna be OK. Can I see her?" he asked looking up at the doctor.

"Well she's in the recovery room and she's still sleeping, but you can see her in about an hour or so. Why don't you two go get something to eat and some coffee and she should be ready for visitors by then." he smiled looking over at them.

"The mild chemo therapy. Is it gonna make her tired or make her lose her hair?" Alexandra asked knowing that's what Hanna would want to know.

"Her fatigue should be minimal and there's no reason why she would lose any of her hair. She'll be fine. Just fine." he smiled putting his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much doctor." Alexandra smiled as Roger and the kids came rushing into the waiting room.

"Daddy, how's mommy?" Anthony asked running over to Mark.

"She's great guys. She's gonna be great." he smiled hugging his sons as Alexandra smiled at Roger who was standing with his arm around Cassandra's shoulders.

"That's great Uncle Mark. When can we see her?" Cassandra asked smiling down at him.

"She won't be ready for visitors for another hour or so, so why don't we all get something to eat?" he smiled wiping his eyes dry.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll pay." Roger smiled looking over at him as Alexandra walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm gonna call my mom to pick me up, OK?" Zach said looking over at them.

"No way kiddo. You're part of this family too. You're welcome here anytime." Mark smiled looking over at him as Roger smiled at them.

"Thanks Mr. Cohen." he smiled as Mark looked over at him.

"Uncle Mark, please. My boys look up to you and you're an important part of this family. You're welcome anytime Zach." Mark smiled looking over at him.

"OK Uncle Mark. Thanks." Zach smiled looking up at Roger before looking at Mark again.

"You heard him kiddo. Let's go." Roger smiled looking over at Zach before they left the waiting room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hanna honey, are you OK?" Alexandra asked as Mark and Roger helped her into the house.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I have plenty of help. But thanks sweetie." she smiled looking up at Mark then Roger.

"Don't worry about a thing Hanna. I got you. Mark's a little light on his side anyway." Roger laughed looking over at Mark who looked stressed and worried.

"Yeah well you have Alex cooking for you. He has me. It's no contest. You're more bulked up then he is." she smiled looking up at Mark who had yet to crack a smile. "Come on Marky, smile. That was funny." she smiled looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't hear you." he said looking over at her.

"Mark, why don't you make sure the boys haven't tied poor Cassie and Zach up in the yard, OK? It's too quiet out there." Alexandra asked looking over at him.

"OK. I'll be right back Baby, OK?" he said looking down at Hanna.

"OK Baby. I'll be fine. Roger out weighs me by at least 30 pounds." she smiled looking up at him as he began to smile.

"Well at least pick on Roger day isn't being wasted." Roger laughed looking down at Hanna as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry Baby, it's never wasted." Alexandra laughed leaning up to kiss him.

"My wonderful wife. Picking on me as usual." he laughed looking down at Hanna.

"Would you two stop? I've got an incision in my stomach. If I laugh it hurts." she smiled looking up at them.

"You started it." Roger whined in a high pitched voice laughing at her.

"Yeah well, I'm not as funny as you guys are." she smiled looking up at him.

"No, you're plenty funny Hanna. But you and my wife together spells trouble for me." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Are you ready to try the stairs sweetie, or do you want to sit down here and rest for a while?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"I want to go outside with the kids." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Your wish is my command my lady." he smiled looking down at her as he helped her to the back yard.

"Mommy, you're home. How do you feel?" Adam asked running to her.

"Don't run by the pool Adam and especially don't hug mommy around her waist, OK? She's still sore from her operation, OK?" Alexandra asked rushing between Hanna and Adam.

"But I missed you mom." he said looking at her with sad little blue eyes.

"Give me a minute to sit down and get comfortable first, OK my sweet boy. Then you can hug me around my neck all you want. I promise." she smiled looking down at him.

"OK mommy." he smiled looking up at her as Roger helped her into a cushioned lounge chair.

"Alex, can I have that pillow over there to put over my stomach please? It feels better when I have something pressed against it." she asked looking up at her.

"Sure sweetie. Do you want anything? I can get you a bottle of water if you want?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. Thank you." she smiled looking up at her as Roger helped her get comfortable. "Thanks Roger. You're the best." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah I know. But you can keep telling me if you want." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head as Anthony stayed on the other side of the pool with Mark looking at Hanna uncomfortably. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"No, it's OK. He'll come over in his own time. He's just scared. He is the one who is most like his father." she said looking over at him as Adam waited patiently next her.

"Now mom?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah my sweet boy, now." she smiled looking up at him as he sat down gently next to her and hugged her around her neck.

"I missed you mom." he said kissing her on her cheek.

"I missed you too Adam." she smiled looking over at him.

"Are you OK Aunt Hanna?" Cassandra asked as she and Zach walked over to them.

"I will be toots. Have your cousins been giving you and poor Zach a hard time?" she asked looking up at her.

"Nope. They've been really great. But they listen to Zach more then they listen to me." she laughed looking down at Adam.

"Well Zach's on tv with Uncle Roger. He's cooler than you." Adam smiled looking up at him.

"Listen twirp." she laughed pumping her fist at him as he laughed at her.

"How's Anthony been? And tell me the truth Cassandra Elizabeth Davis. You know I can always tell when you're lying to me." Hanna asked looking up at her neice.

"He's having a hard time Aunt Hanna. He's scared something bad is gonna happen to you and no one is telling him anything." she said looking down at her.

"My poor baby boy." she said looking down at her stomach.

"He's gonna be OK Hanna. You just have to give him time to see that we're not lying to him." Roger said looking over at her.

"Yeah but what about his father? He's gonna be tougher to get to come around." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah well, you know Mark. He's been living with me and Collins being sick and he's seen us lose Angel and Mimi. He just can't handle it if he lost you." he said looking over at her.

"I know sweetie." she said looking over at him.

* * *

"Are you OK Baby? Do you need more pillows?" Mark asked standing over the bed he and Hanna shared at Roger and Alexandra's.

"I'm fine Mark. Come to bed." she said looking up at him.

"I was thinking maybe I would sleep on the pull out in Roger's studio tonight. I don't want to risk turning over and hurting you." he said looking down at her.

"Mark, you're not gonna roll over and hurt me. You never move in your sleep. Are you afraid to be near me?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, why would you say that?" he asked looking down at her.

"Mark, you haven't come near me all day. And your son is afraid of me too." she said looking up at him holding back tears.

"Anthony is just afraid of hurting you. You know Adam's more daring than he is. And I don't want to hurt you either." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, like father like son." she said turning her head away from him. "Mark, I'm not dead. Actually, I have a second chance and you're wasting it." she said looking at the pictures of them that were hanging on the wall.

"I don't know how to take care of you Hanna. I helped Collins take care of Angel when he was dying and I helped Roger when Mimi was sick..." he started when she interrupted him.

"Yet I'm your wife and you're afraid to come near me." she said looking up at him.

"No, it's not that. Hanna, you're my wife and if anything happened to you... I don't know what I would do. I would be lost without you. Hanna, I have lived and breathed for you since the night we met. If I lost you... I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to take care of the boys because I won't be able to take care of myself." he said starting to cry.

"Mark, you heard the doctor. I'm fine. They got all the cancer and he's only sending me for mild chemo therapy as a precaution. I'm fine Mark. And pulling away from me is not gonna help you even if I wasn't." she said taking his hand off of the bed.

"Hanna, I'm just scared." he said looking over at her.

"I know Mark, but it's you and me. We can get through anything." she smiled bringing Mark's hand closer to her.

"I love you so much Hanna." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you so much too Marky." she smiled kissing him back before he laid down in the bed next to her caressing her cheek.

* * *

"Mom, can I come in?" Cassandra asked knocking on Roger and Alexandra's bedroom door.

"Sure sweetie. What's the matter?" Alexandra asked as she sat up in bed reading over papers.

"Is Aunt Hanna really OK?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah sweetie, of course she is. Why do you ask?" she asked taking her glasses off and putting the papers next to her on the bed.

"I don't know. Anthony is scared that Aunt Hanna and Uncle Mark isn't telling him the whole story and he asked me to come in and ask you, knowing that you and dad can't lie to me without me seeing right through you." she smiled looking over at her.

"Cassie honey, they took all the cancer out of her colon and she only has to go for mild chemo therapy as a precaution. Nothing else. I promise sweetie. She's really fine." she said sitting up further taking her hand in hers.

"OK. I figured you and dad wouldn't lie about it just to make us feel better." she said looking over at her.

"Of course not sweetie. But your cousin is gonna need you even more now that Aunt Hanna is home. And she needs me and daddy to help her get around, so it's gonna be hard for him to see her like that. But she is gonna get better very soon, OK I promise." she said looking over at her.

"I know mom. Where is dad anyway?" she asked looking over at her.

"Down in his studio. He needs to work on new material for when the who starts up again. Maybe you can go down and help him." she smiled looking over at her.

"I can't. I left poor Zach in with the boys alone and I'm sure he needs to be rescued by now. You know how they are." she laughed looking over at her.

"Oh, right. Gotcha. The boys are getting along, aren't they?" she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah. Zach likes hanging out here. Especially since his mom is working a lot all of the time." she smiled looking over at her.

"Well he knows he is welcome here anytime for as long as he needs. Any son of dad's is a son of mine." she laughed looking over at her.

"You are so pathetic mom." she laughed leaning up to hug her.

"But you love me anyway." she laughed kissing her head.

"Yeah I do. Good night mom." she smiled looking over at her.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." she smiled looking over at her.

"I know mom." she smiled before leaving the bedroom. As she sat on the bed looking at the pictures on her dresser, she put her robe and slippers on and went downstairs to Roger's studio. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could see Roger sitting on the couch in the corner looking at old photo albums.

"Roger, are you OK?" she asked walking slowly across the room.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine. What are you still doing up?" he asked wiping his face.

"It's only 11 Baby. The kids are still up actually. What's the matter?" she asked sitting next to him taking the photo album from him. He was looking at pictures of Collins, Angel, Mimi and April.

"The past. No matter how far I get, it's always right there." he said looking over at her.

"Honey, you and Collins are still healthy. And now so is Hanna." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, but losing April, Angel and Mimi was really hard. Almost losing Hanna brought it up to the surface, you know?" he asked looking up at her.

"I know Baby, but she's OK." she said looking over at him.

"I know Alex. I was just really scared there for a while, you know? If anything happened to Hanna... I don't know what I would do." he siad looking over at her.

"I know honey." she said leaning in to him.

"I mean, she's supposed to take care of Mark when me and Collins are gone. And you and Cass." he said holding her tight.

"Baby, we take care of each other. We're a family. That's what families do. Just like you and me. We're a team." she said looking up at him.

"But I worry about you and Cass when I'm gone Alex. You girls are my life. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Literally. You give me the fight to keep going. When Mimi died, I didn't know if I could go on and then Mark needed me to bring those papers to Jo and I met the most amazing, beautiful woman I'd ever meet. You became my whole world from that first night at the club. I don't ever want to be without you Alex. And I dread the day you have to be without me." he said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Roger, you have given me so much. You didn't expect anything out of me aside from me being myself. You wanted to marry me even though you knew I couldn't have kids and it was your idea to adopt the most amazing little girl a mother could ask for. Without you, I wouldn't have anything. You supported me when I wanted to go back to school to be a paralegal and then when we came out here and I wanted to go back to get my law degree. Roger Davis, I may be your world, but it works both ways." she looked up at him as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you so much Alexandra Rose Davis." he whispered looking into her glistening blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger Michael Davis." she smiled leaning up to kiss him long and hard.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uncle Mark, get up." Cassandra called out quietly as he entered Mark and Hanna's room.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked waking up.

"Mom and dad are gone and it doesn't look like they slept in their bed last night." she said looking down at him.

"Is that unusual?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah it is. I was talking to mom last night before we went to bed and she was reading over some papers and they're still on her bed. And dad's side hasn't been messed up or anything." she said looking over at him.

"What's going on sweetie?" Hanna asked waking up.

"Mom and dad didn't sleep in their bed last night and I don't know where they are." she said sitting gently on the bed on Mark's side.

"Sweetie, they're around somewhere. Did you check your dad's studio? He mentioned doing some writing down there." Mark said looking up at her.

"Yeah but they wouldn't sleep down there. Mom definitely wouldn't and dad always come up to their room no matter what time it is. He would never sleep without mom." she said looking over at them obviously worried.

"I'm gonna go check just to make sure. Don't jump to any conclusions sweetie. I'm sure they were down there talking and they fell asleep. Stay here with Aunt Hanna, OK?" Mark told her putting his glasses on before leaning down to kiss his goddaughter's head.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." she said looking up at him as he left the room.

"I'm sure they fell alseep in each other's arms. You know how your parents are." Hanna smiled looking over at her.

"But it's not like them to just not sleep in their own bed. They've never done that before." she said looking over at her.

"Uncle Mark'll find them toots and everything's gonna be OK." she smiled reaching over to her neice's hand.

"Thanks Aunt Hanna." she smiled looking up at her.

"No problem sweetie. So did the boys keep you up all night?" she asked looking down at her.

"Nah, Zach told them it was time to go to sleep and they did. I'm telling you, he's gonna make a great dad one day." Cassandra smiled looking up at her.

"I'm sure he is sweetie." Hanna smiled looking down at her.

"Did mom and dad tell you that Zach is gay like Uncle Collins?" she asked looking up at her.

"No one's like Uncle Collins tootsie." she smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"You know what I mean." she smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean sweetie. Yeah they told me. They also told me what a good friend you've been to him since he came out." she smiled looking down at him.

"He's really cool. He's like a brother to me, you know? Especially since he plays my dad's son on tv." she smiled looking up at her.

"That's good sweetie. I'm glad you have someone your own age who you can depend on and talk to." she smiled reaching over to play with her neices's hair.

"He's probably one of the only people here who doesn't act like my HIV is such a big deal too." she said looking up at her.

"Sweetie, it's not. You do know that, right?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I know. My parents tell me all the time" she smiled lookingup at him.

"We're very lucky to have found you sweetheart. You know that, right?" Hanna smiled looking down at her.

"I wouldn't want to be in any other family." she smiled looking up at Hanna.

"Mark, what the hell?" Roger yelled as he and Alexandra covered themselves with the blanket that was on the couch downstairs.

"You know, your daughter is worried about you two? She came running into my room worried that something happened to you two because you didn't sleep in your room last night." Mark said looking down at them.

"Well, as you can see we're fine Mark. Do you mind? We need to get dressed." Roger yelled looking up at him as Alexandra covered her mouth laughing.

"Oh, sorry. What do you want me to tell Cassie?" he asked standing by the stairs.

"Tell her you found us having sex in the basement. What the hell do you think you should tell her you damn bonehead?" Roger asked as Alexandra dropped her head on his shoulder as they all tried not to laugh.

"Right. Sorry. I'll just tell you that you two fell alseep down here last night. I'll see you guys upstairs." he laughed turning around before going upstairs.

"Geez, can you believe him?" Roger laughed putting his pajama pants on.

"Well that was kind of exciting, huh?" Alexandra laughed looking up at him as she put her tank top over her head.

"What? Getting caught by Mark?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah. I mean, after all these years, we can still get caught in compromising positions." she laughed looking over at him.

"I'll give you all these years." he laughed pinning her to the couch to kiss her passionately.

"Roger, we have to get upstairs. I'm sure Mark told everyone where we are by now." she laughed looking up at him.

"I just wanted to steal another kiss before we had to go upstairs." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you Roger." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist as he caressed her face.

"I love you too Alex." he smiled before getting up.

"Do you think Marky's upstairs making breakfast?" she asked as he held his hands out to help her up.

"Yeah right. How long have you known Mark?" he laughed holding her close.

"Good point." she laughed before they went upstairs.

"Why did you guys sleep down there last night?" Cassandra asked as Roger and Alexandra opened the downstairs door.

"Daddy was working on something, so I came down to check on him and we got to talking and fell asleep." Alexandra said looking over at her daughter.

"I was worried about you guys when I saw your bedroom light still on, but your bed wasn't slept in." she said looking over at her.

"We're sorry princess. We didn't mean to scare you." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Is everything OK daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Cass. Everything's OK." he smiled looking over at Alexandra.

"How's Aunt Hanna feeling?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"She seems really good. I was just in talking to her." she smiled looking over at her.

"Good. Are Zach and the boys up?" Alexandra smiled looking over at her.

"Not yet. They were up late watching dvd's of dad's show." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"What? Is it my fault I'm great." he laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yeah, you're a legend in your own mind." Hanna smiled as Mark helped her down the stairs.

"Do you need help sweetie?" Roger asked rushing to help them.

"No, it's OK. Marky's got it." she smiled looking down at him. It had been 2 weeks since her surgery and she was getting around better everyday.

"I was thinking of making a huge breakfast for everyone. Do you want to help me sweetie?" Alexandra asked looking over at Cassandra.

"Cool. Can I make the pancakes? She asked looking over at her.

"Sure sweetie." she smiled as she and Cassandra went into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you get the door please Cassie? I kind of have my hands full." Alexandra called out from the kitchen bringing a tray of sandwiches out to the pool.

"OK mom. Where are my purple goggles?" she asked rushing to the door.

"They should be in the shed in the yard with the rest of the pool supplies sweetie. I didn't move them." she yelled before going outside.

"Thanks mom." she yelled back before opening the door. "Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne, Uncle Collins. What are you guys doing here." she yelled jumping to hug Collins.

"We figured Uncle Mark, Aunt Hanna and the boys have been her for months, so we wanted to see what's keeping them here. You look great Babygirl. You're getting so big." Collins smiled looking down at her.

"Aunt Hanna's been recovering from her surgery and the boys have been monopolizing Zach's whole summer." she laughed leaning over to kiss Maureen and Joanne on their cheeks.

"Zach Winters is here? Really?" Maureen smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, but good luck getting near him. Adam and Anthony have barely let him go home since they got here." she laughed looking over at them.

"Cassie honey, who was at the door?" Alexandra asked shutting the sliding screen door before going into the kitchen.

"I came for my assistant. I've had it and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Joanne called out smiling as Alexandra entered the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" she called out excitedly rushing in to greet them.

"We missed you and figured LA must be the new bohemia since Marky won't leave." Collins laughed picking her up.

"We missed you guys so much too." she smiled hugging him tight. "Oh my God, Roger is gonna be so excited you guys are here. You're definitely staying with us. We will not take no for an answer." she smiled as Collins let her down.

"Baby, do we have any chips. The boys are looking for those salt and vinegar ones I always buy that you hate." Roger called out searching through the kitchen.

"Roger, we have company." she called out excitedly as he entered the living room.

"No way. Look out LA, hell has finally frozen over." he yelled rushing into the living room to hug everyone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maureen asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Bohemia seems to have a new home." he laughed looking over at them.

"Yeah, can you believe it? We're all here at the same time. And Mark finally broke down and came too." Joanne laughed looking up at him.

"LA's growing on him. Plus, he's afraid if he tries to leave, the boys are gonna try to smuggle Zach into one of their suitcases." he laughed putting his arm around Alex' waist.

"I can see that." Maureen laughed looking over at him.

"Come on, do you guys want to meet him? He's in the pool with the boys." Cassandra smiled looking over at Maureen.

"You're serious? We can meet him?" she smiled looking down at her.

"Down girl. He's only 13. I don't think he can handle a woman as worldly as you." Roger laughed looking down at her.

"Who are you kidding Davis. You can't handle a woman as worldly as me." she laughed as Cassandra led her to the back yard laughing with her.

"She forgets who I'm married to." Roger laughed holding Taylor tight before leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Roger, company behavior." she giggled looking up at him.

"He never listened before. Why should he start now?" Joanne smiled looking up at them.

"Exactly." he whispered kissing her neck.

"Some things never change." Collins laughd looking over at her as he started towards the yard.

"Uncle Collins." Adam and Anthony yelled running to him.

"Hey boys. Are you liking California?" he asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. We get to go swimming and we went to Disney land with Uncle Roger and everything." Adam told him excitedly as Hanna and Mark walked towards him.

"Hi Collins." Hanna smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"How are you feeling Babygirl?" he asked looking down at her.

"Better. Thank you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Good. We were really worried about you." he said looking down at her.

"Thanks, but there's no need. I'm fine. The surgery went great and I just started chemo. I'm not as tired as I thought I would be." she said looking up at him.

"Well, you look good." he smiled looking down at her.

"Come on Anthony, Zach and Cassie want to play Marco Polo." Adam smiled looking over at his brother.

"OK. Do you wanna play Uncle Collins? We can wait for you if you want." he asked looking up at him.

"That's OK Anthony. I'll get in on the next game." he smiled messing up the young boys hair.

"OK cool. I'm ready. I'm gonna kick your butt this time Winters." Anthony yelled jumping into the pool.

"It's nice to see Anthony's come out of his shell." Collins smiled looking over at Mark.

"Yeah, ever since he went to the doctor with Hanna and he heard it from the doctors mouth that she's gonna be fine, he's been like a whole new Anthony." Mark smiled looking over at him.

"Good. I know Roger and Alex were really worried about him. And you for that matter." he smiled looking down at Mark.

"Yeah, I was stupid, but I'm OK now." he smiled looking over at Hanna.

"Good for you Mark." he smiled as Alexandra, Roger and Joanne entered the yard.

"How about I go in and make some drinks. It'll be like old time. Sort of." Alexandra asked laughing.

"I'll help sweetie." Joanne smiled looking over at her as they turned to enter the house.

"Wine and Beer." Collins, Mark, Maureen and Hanna yelled as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I still don't get that." Alexandra laughed before turning around to go into the house.

"Roger, I'm gonna go get changed. My mom'll be here in a little while to pick me up, OK?" Zach said looking up at Roger as he wrapped himself in a towel.

"Why don't you and your mom stay for dinner, son? You're more than welcome. Plus it'll give your mom a chance to meet everyone." he smiled looking down at him.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks Roger." he smiled looking up at him.

"Anything bud." he smiled looking over at him.

"It's nice to see he finally warmed up to you." Collins laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah, and him and Cassie have gotten really close too." Roger smiled sitting in the lawn chair.

"Is that such a good thing?" Joanne asked getting a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

"Don't worry. They're more like brother and sister." she smiled looking over at her taking the wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"Well that's good." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah it is. It's the closest Cassie will have to having a sibling." she said looking over at her.

"You don't regret not adopting another baby, do you?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course not. Roger and I are very happy. There's nothing we would change in our life." she smiled looking over at her before going out to the yard with the wine glasses.

* * *

"And then, we went to lunch later that day." Alexandra smiled remembering that afternoon at the Life Cafe.

"_Wow, this place is really nice. Joanne talks about it all the time. I've always wanted to come here and hang out with you guys." she said looking around as they entered the Life Cafe._

"_I wish she had brought you by. That way I could have met you sooner." he said holding her hand._

"_I am starving." she said as they sat in a booth next to each other._

"_Me too." he said leaning in to kiss her._

"_I mean for food Roger." she said laughing as she kissed him back._

"_Oh, right. Food." he said laughing as he looked over her shoulder at the menu._

"_So what do you feel like?" she asked looking up at him._

"_You." he answered as he kissed her neck._

"_Roger, I'm serious. Focus, food." she squealed as he breathed lightly on her neck._

"_I'm sorry. You're right. Food now." he said as three people stood over them._

"_Ahem." Collins said as he, Joanne and Maureen smiled at them._

"_Oh, um hi guys. What are you doing here?" Roger asked laughing as he looked up at them._

"_Mark asked us to meet him for lunch" Collins said amused by them._

"_I am gonna kill him." he said laughing._

"_Hi Alexandra." Joanne said smiling down at them._

"_Hi Joanne." she said smiling at her._

"_It's nice to see you two are getting long so well." she said as Roger's face turned red._

"_Do you guys wanna join us?" Alexandra asked as Roger turned to look at her._

"_We would love to. Thanks." Maureen said sitting in the booth._

"_No, we're gonna let them eat lunch alone. We'll be over there not bothering you." Joanne said taking Maureen's arm._

"_Oh come on Pookie. Alexandra asked us to join them." she told her getting out of the booth._

"_Maureen, not now. Let them eat in peace. How would you guys like to have dinner with us? Collins is making dinner for the gang at our place tonight and we would really like it if you joined us." Joanne asked smiling at them._

"_We would love to. Thanks Joanne." Alexandra said as Roger looked at her._

"_OK, we'll see you around 7." she said before they left them alone._

"_Why did you do that? I wanted to hang out with you alone tonight." Roger asked looking at her._

"_Because I want to get to know your friends. Plus we have all day today and tomorrow to hang out." she said leaning over to kiss him._

"_Oh OK." he said submitting to her beautiful blue eyes._

"_OK." she said smiling at him as they kissed again. The waiter came over and they placed their order. Maureen, Collins, Mark and Joanne tried not to stare at them, but it was really hard. They made such a beautiful couple._

"_Aren't they adorable?" Maureen said smiling at Joanne._

"_They sure are." Joanne said smiling at them as she watched them laugh and canoodle from across the room. She had never seen either one of them so happy. Alexandra had been her assistant for 5 years and knew about her previous relationship. She deserved to finally be happy and Roger was such a great guy. He was a good fit for her too. They had a lot in common. She was glad they got together._

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when Maureen plopped down in the booth. I swear, I thought he was gonna jump up and drag her out himself." Joanne laughed looking over at her.

"I love torturing Roger. You know that." Maureen laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah, a little too much if you ask me." Roger laughed as Alexandra reached up to caress his face.

"Oh Honey, you know you love the attention." she smiled looking up at him

"Not that kind of attention." he laughed looking down at her.

"You guys are so funny. I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Mrs. Winters smiled looking over at them as the kids watched a movie in the living room.

"Yeah being in this family is interesting to say the least." Alexandra laughed as Roger leaned over to kiss her head.

"I'm really glad Zachary has you two to influence him. You have no idea how much it means to me to have him spend so much time with you and Cassie." she smiled looking over at her.

"Zach is like a son to us. He is welcome here any time he wants. So are you for that matter." Alexandra smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you. It hasn't been easy raising him alone." she said picking up her wine glass.

"You don't have to Noreen. We're always here for you. You know that." Roger smiled looking over at her.

"I know Roger. Thank you. Being around you has changed him. He used to be so withdrawn, he didn't have any friends and he was shy when it came to meeting new people, but Cassie came in and dragged him out of his shell. She's a real good girl. You two should be very proud of her." Mrs. Winters smiled looking over at them.

"We are. Thank you Noreen. We're proud of Zach too. He's a great kid." Roger smiled bringing Alexandra close to him.

"He is, isn't he? I'm really proud of him. I mean, he's used to being an only child, but the way he's been over here every day and spending time with Cassie, Adam and Anthony, he loves it here. He really does. He feels like just one of the kids." she smiled looking over at Alexandra.

"Well we figured it's better that he's here rather than at some summer camp with people who don't know him. He's more than welcome and he knows that." Alexandra smiled looking over at her.

"I don't know how to thank you two. For everything you've done for me and Zach." Mrs. Winters smiled looking over at them.

"Don't try. They won't accept it anyway. Trust us. We know." Hanna smiled looking over at Mark and then at Alexandra and Roger.

"Yeah, you're part of the family. You'll never get rid of us now." Collins laughed drinking his stoli.

"I think I can live with that." she smiled looking up at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Roger, when are you gonna record another album? I miss hearing you sing for just you." Alexandra asked looking up at Roger as they got ready for the premiere party.

"I sing for me all the time Baby. The show releases a soundtrack every season." he said looking over at her as he struggled with his tie.

"Roger, you sing for the show. You don't sing for you. I miss you recording for you as Roger Davis. Not your character on tv." she smiled walking over to help him with his tie.

"I know, but between filming and writing and recording for the show, I don't have much time." he said looking down at her.

"Maybe you should make some time then. Roger, you're a musician. An amazing musician. I remember the night I first saw you in that club in the East Village. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Seeing you up there is what made me fall in love with you. I miss that, Roger. I really do." she smiled reaching up to caress his face.

"Do you remember how nervous I was before I went on stage?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah I do. I don't know what made you tell me that you were nervous like that. I mean, we just met. But then you got up there and you were so incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I felt so comfortable with you. I don't know, maybe it was those amazing blue eyes of yours that had me. But I felt like I could tell you anything." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"_Alexandra." Roger said as she approached the club. He was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black body suit. Her long blond hair was half up in a sloppy pony tail she had strands of hair hanging around her face._

"_Hi Roger, what are you doing out here?" she asked looking up at him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight white tank top. She could see his muscles flex each time he lifted the cigarette to his perfect lips for a drag._

"_Smoking. I like to relax out here by myself before I go up there, you know." he answered holding his cigarette up._

"_Oh OK. I'll go inside then." she said looking up at him._

"_No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's just, once I get up there, I'm not me. I'm this guy who always says the right thing and and always knows what to do next. You know, A minor then G. But here, I'm totally lost, you know. I mean, everybody's looking at me when I'm up there and I'm not that guy. I don't like people looking at me and seeing me." he said leaning against the wall._

"_I'm sorry Roger. I, um I didn't know. So why do you do it?" she asked looking at him sympathetically._

"_I do it because I love the music. But the guy I am up there is totally not who I really am. I'm a mess." he said looking down._

"_You don't look like such a mess to me." Alexandra said smiling up at him._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you that. It's just, before shows, I always feel...I don't know." he said throwing his cigarette in the street._

"_Roger, it's OK. Everybody needs to talk sometimes. How come you don't talk to your friends?" she asked as he leaned back against the wall and slid down._

"_I don't know. I never told anyone that before." he said looking up at her._

"_Roger, you are incredibly talented. At least that's what Joanne tells me, but you're also a human being. You're allowed to feel overwhelmed sometimes by the world." she said crouching next to him. She struggled because of her high heeled sandals. She leaned a little too much to her right because she nearly fell right on him. He reached out and caught her. She knocked him to the ground too and they sat there laughing._

"_Are you OK?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Yeah, I'm so sorry Roger. These are new sandals and they're really hard to maneuver in." she said laughing as she got herself back to her feet._

"_That's OK. Are you OK though? Did you hurt your ankle or your foot or something?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." she said laughing as she tried to stand up._

"_Here, let me help you. I wouldn't want you to actually succeed in killing yourself." he laughed as he got up and held his hand out to her._

"_Thank you. Did I hurt you?" she said smiling up at him._

"_Nah, just landed on my ass. Luckily, I can actually perform without it." he said as they stood in front of each other smiling as the door opened. It was Mark._

"_Roger, you're on in 5 minutes." he said as Roger directed his attention away from Alexandra._

"_Sure. Thanks Mark. Um, this is Alexandra. She works with Joanne. Alexandra, this is my roommate Mark." Roger said introducing them._

"_Hi Mark. You work at Buzzline, right?" she said smiling at him._

"_Yeah, it's nice to meet you Alexandra." Mark said shaking her hand._

"_I gotta go in and do this. Are you hanging out afterwards?" Roger asked looking down at her._

"_Yeah, I can. Good luck." she said smiling at him as they went into the club._

"Alex, you're the one who made me want to be seen. Before you were the one seeing me... I felt lost." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, you just needed someone to talk to." she smiled looking up at him. "Do you remember? I almost broke your ass that night." she laughed looking up at him.

"That's OK. I didn't mind. It gave me an excuse to be close to you." he smiled looking down into her blue eyes.

"Roger, my point is I miss you being that guy. That nervous guy you used to be and then you used to get on stage and you mesmerizing the whole room. Mesmerizing me. I miss that Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby. I miss it too. But I have commitments. To the show, the network..." he started looking down at her.

"What about your commitment to yourself? Roger, you're the most talented musician I know. I would hate to have your entire body of work to be for the network. You've been through too much to give up on being who you are. Who you were when we met?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm still who I was when we met. I'm just a little older, a little thinner on top, maybe a little thicker in the middle, but I'm still the same." he laughed looking down at her.

"Roger, you're just as sexy as you were that day in Joanne's office. Not much older, not much thinner on top, but you've been getting thicker for years thanks to my incredible cooking. But you are just as sexy. Maybe sexier." she smiled lifting her bare arms over his shoulders and bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

"Baby, we have to leave for the premiere." he whined looking down at her.

"I know. Just a little preview for later." she teased looking up at him. "But promise me you'll think about recording for yourself, OK?" she asked looking down at him.

"I promise Baby." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you. We have to get going. I wouldn't want the star of the show to be late." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"Roger, how do you feel about being stereo typed as a musician who plays a father rather than an actor who happens to be a musician?" a reporter asked as Roger and Alexandra exited their car outside the premiere.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I am a musician and a father. There's nothing wrong with it. I love playing music and I love my family. I'm glad I get to play a character who has the same priorities as I do." he smiled holding Alexandra's hand.

"But what about your career? Don't you want to branch out to juicier roles?" the reporter asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I'm happy being who I am. It gives me time to do what I love. Play my music and be home for my wife Alex' amazing cooking. Thank you." he smiled waving at the fans as he proceeded down the walkway.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Alexandra smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah Baby. I'm gonna start writing for me." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I am so happy for you Roger. I can't wait to see you perform again." she smiled looking up at him as the flash bulbs went off around them.

* * *

"Do you realize how hard it is to write for yourself?" Roger asked dropping his head onto the desk.

"Baby, you write for the show all the time." she laughed looking down at him as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, that's for the show. I'm trying to get back to my old style. I haven't written that in years." he said looking up at her.

"You'll do it Baby. I have faith in you. Maybe you should go for a swim to clear your head. Cassie and the boy's will be home from school soon and then you'll never get any peace." she laughed looking down at him.

"Are you gonna join me?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her onto his lap.

"I might. If you ask nicely." she laughed looking down at him.

"Please Baby." he pouted looking up into her blue eyes before leaning up to kiss her.

"I guess I can spend some time with my wonderful husband." she smiled kissing him again.

"Forget the swim. How about we go upstairs?" he asked smiling up at her.

"I like that idea better." she smiled as he got up, picking her up to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom to make love.

"Do you remember that first night after the show?" he asked looking down at her as he caressed her shoulders.

"Walking in the park all night? Yeah, I think I remember that." she laughed looking up at him.

"_Do you wanna get out of here? We could go for a walk." he suggested smiling down at her._

"_Yeah, I'd really like that." she said smiling at him as they went inside so Roger could get his guitar and tell everyone they were leaving. They walked around the Village and talked. She told him about her abusive ex boyfriend and he told her about losing Mimi. Before they knew it the sun came up._

"_I can't believe we've been walking and talking all night." he said sitting on a bench in Tompkin Square Park._

"_I know. It's funny. I feel like I can tell you anything." she said smiling at him as she held her sandals in her hands._

"_Me too. Um, Alex I have something I have to tell you." he said turning to face her._

"_OK. Hit me." she said smiling at him._

"_Um, I'm HIV positive. I should have told you before, but I don't know... I was scared." he said as he  
looked down._

"_Roger, it's OK. I knew." she said quietly as she moved closer._

"_You did? Why didn't you..." he said looking up at her."Because it's not a big deal to me. I like you Roger." she told him leaning in to him._

"_I like you too Alex." he said putting his hand on her face as they leaned in to kiss each other._

"That night I knew was gonna fall in love with you." he smiled looking down at her.

"Really? We didn't kiss until the end of the night." she said looking up at him.

"I knew I wanted to kiss you before the show. But then Mark came out to tell me I was on and I didn't get the chance." he smiled looking down at her.

"I wanted to kiss you too." she smiled looking up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter takes place 2 years later. Cassandra is 15 and Roger has quit the show to concentrate on his own music before it's too late. Mark, Hanna and the twins are still living with Roger and Alexandra, but it's not because of anything other than the fact that they want to be close to their friends. Zach and Cassandra are still friends and Alexandra is still representing television stars and working with pediatric AIDS charities. The song included in this chapter is Billy Ray Cyrus' new song, Ready, Set, Don't go. He wrote it for his daughter Miley, the star of the show Hannah Montana. I'm a huge Hannah Montana fan because of my 12 year old daughter and her obsession with the Disney Channel and they've been showing the video for the song a lot and it's a really beautiful song that made me think of Roger and Cassandra immediately. I hope you enjoy it and download the song. I get the chills every time I hear it. It's beautiful.

"That was great princess. Take 10." he smiled looking over at Cassandra as she took her headphones off.

"Really daddy? You think so?" she asked smiling at him as she went over to him.

"I know so princess. You have really got a future in music." he smiled as she sat on the futon in his studio.

"Yeah well, it was inevitable. Look who my dad is." she smiled looking over at him crossing her legs. "How's the songwriting going for your album daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh princess, you know me. I have a hard time when it comes to writing songs for myself." he told her leaning back in the chair.

"It's OK daddy, you'll get it. I'm gonna go upstairs and make myself a sandwich." the 15 year old smiled leaning down to kiss her father on the cheek.

"OK sweetie." he smiled looking up at her before getting up to go to his desk. He picked up his guitar and started strumming a familiar tune. Musetta's Waltz. "Dammit, why the hell is this so hard?" Roger yelled frustrated, when Alexandra came down.

"Roger, why are you yelling?" she asked handing him the glass of lemonade she brought down to him.

"I'm having a hard time writing songs for my album. Years ago it seemed so much easier." he said looking up at her as he set his guitar down next to him.

"Baby, calm down. It'll come to you. Just do what you used to do years ago." she smiled sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I used to write songs for my girls years ago." he smiled getting up to stand in front of her.

"So do that." she smiled wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"You think you're a wiseass, don't you?" he asked smiling up at her.

"I know I'm a wiseass, but you know I'm right." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Thanks Baby." he smiled kissing her before sitting back down and starting to write. Alexandra hopped off of the desk and started back upstairs.

"What was Roger yelling about?" Hanna asked standing in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Songwriting. Now that he's starting to write for himself, he's having a hard time. I just had to remind him what he used to write about." she smiled taking a piece of provolone cheese.

"His girls, huh?" she smiled looking up at her.

"Yep." she smiled looking over at her.

"Dad'll get it." Cassandra smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah well, without the show to write for, it's gonna be a challenge." Alexandra said looking down at her.

"He'll get it. He just needs to relax." Hanna smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I wish someone would tell him that." Alexandra laughed taking a bit of Hanna's sandwich.

As Roger sat in his studio, he picked up his guitar and started strumming a melody. "_She's gotta do what she's gotta do. And I've gotta like it or not. She's got dreams too big for this town. And she needs to give 'em a shot. Whatever they are. Looks like she's all ready to leave. Nothing left to pack. There ain't no room for me in that car. Even if she asked me to tag along. God I gotta be strong. She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby get ready, Get set. Don't go. _" he started before picking up his pen and starting to write the lyrics.

"Baby, that was great." Alexandra smiled standing in the doorway before wiping her eyes.

"Hey Baby. You really think so?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, is it about Cassie?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yeah. She's growing up so fast." he smiled looking up at her.

"That she is Baby. There's nothing we can do about it either. Pretty soon, she's gonna be on her own pursuing her own dreams." she smiled running her fingers through his short hair.

"I hope so. She's really gonna go places with her music if she wants to." he smiled looking up at her.

"She will Roger. We raised her to follow her dreams no matter where it takes her." she smiled getting up and going to him. "Roger, she's a good girl." she smiled taking his guitar from him before sitting on his lap.

"I know she's a good girl and that's because of you Baby. You are a great mother Alex." he smiled looking up at her.

"Roger, we're raising her together. The way she's turning out is because of you just as much as it's because of me." she said looking down at him.

"Alex, we both know that my career has taken up a lot more of my time than I would have liked it to." he said looking up at her.

"And mine hasn't? Baby, that doesn't matter. You've given your daughter something I could never give her. Love for music. She's gonna be a musician and that's because of you. She never got to hear me sing. All of her inspiration is because of you." she smiled looking down at him.

"Baby, all I ever wanted to do was provide her with a good life and make sure she knows that I love her and her mother more than anything in the world." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"You've given us the best lives anyone could have hoped for." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tight. "I think that song should be on the album, just the way you wrote it." she smiled looking over at him.

"What acoustically?" he asked looking up at her.

"That's exactly the way you should do it. Roger, it's perfect." she smiled looking down at her.

"Do you think Cassie'll like it?" he asked looking up at her.

"I think she's gonna love it Roger." she smiled looking down at him. "But how could she not. The father she worships more than anything in the world wrote it for her." she smiled looking down at him.

* * *

"Daddy, that's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Cassandra smiled looking over at Roger as he played the song for her.

"You think so?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah daddy, it's amazing." she smiled getting up to hug him.

"Well, I always write the most amazing songs for my little girl." he smiled hugging her tight.

"That song is for me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course it is. And when you're career takes off, I expect you to leave me and your mom in the dust." he smiled looking down at her.

"Daddy, you know I'll never leave you, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Princess, you better go. I don't want you stuck here for the rest of your life. You're incredibly talented. I don't want you to give up on your dreams. Whatever they may be." he said looking over at her.

"But daddy, I don't want to leave you and mom. I want to be able to be here for you guys when you get sick." she said looking up at him.

"No Cassandra. Your life is yours. Your mom and I did what we wanted to do with our lives and we want you to do what you want with yours. You're too good a girl to stay here taking care of us, do you hear me?" Roger asked looking down at his daughter.

"But daddy..." she started before he cut her off.

"Cassandra, promise me you'll get out and see the world. Please princess." he pleaded looking down at her.

"OK dad. I will." she said looking up at him.

"I mean it Cassie. I want you to go out there into the world and do things with your life." he said looking down at her.

"I will daddy. I promise." she said looking up at him. "Dad, mom said she used to sing. Have you ever heard her?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not in person, but I heard a tape of her and she was incredible." he smiled looking over at her.

"How come mom had to stop singing?" she asked looking up at him.

"What did she tell you?" he asked looking over at her.

"She didn't tell me anything. She just said she can't anymore." she answered looking up at him.

"It's a long story. You have no idea how badly I wanted to sing with her when I first met her." he told her looking down.

"Daddy, is the reason mom can't sing anymore the same reason why you guys had to adopt me?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. But I regret her not being able to sing a hell of a lot more than I regret adopting you." he smiled looking up at her.

"I'm glad you guys adopted me too, dad." she smiled hugging him again.

* * *

"Are you ready Roger?" Mark asked as Roger sat on a stool in front of a microphone, holding his guitar with headphones on his ears.

"Yeah Mark. I'm ready. Roll it." he called out smiling up at him. As the tape rolled Roger started playing the song he wrote for Cassandra. "_She's gotta do what she's gotta do. And I've gotta like it or not. She's got dreams too big for this town. And she needs to give 'em a shot. Whatever they are. Looks like she's all ready to leave. Nothing left to pack. There ain't no room for me in that car. Even if she asked me to tag along. God I gotta be strong. She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby get ready, Get set. Don't go. She says things are fallen into place. Feels like they're fallen apart. I painted this big ol' smile on my face. To hide my broken heart. If only she knew. This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say. This is where I want to but I won't get in the way. Of her and her dreams. And spreadin' her wings. She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby get ready, Get set, Don't go. She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. .The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby get ready, Get set, Please Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. She's gotta do what she's gotta do. She's gotta do what she's gotta do." _he sang looking up at Mark.

"Roger, that was... WOW. This song is really gonna make it big." he smiled looking over at him.

"I hope so. I think it's the best one yet." he said looking over at him before putting his guitar down and taking his headphones off.

"Yeah, I think so too Roger." he said looking over at him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know Roger. She's only 15. What about school? Her friends?" Alexandra asked looking over at Roger as she sat in bed reading over some papers and Roger wrote lyrics.

"Only 15? Alex, she's HIV positive. She doesn't have the luxury of waiting until she's older." he said putting his notebook and pen down before getting out of bed.

"You think I don't know that Roger? She's my daughter. I just don't want her spending her whole life as a slave to the record companies. You know what it's like." she said looking over at him.

"What record company? She'll be with me. I'll be producing her cd and you can be her manager." he said looking over at her.

"And what about touring? Publicity? She's gonna be away from her friends and school." she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, it's what she wants. It's all she's wanted since she was 8 years old. I know it's gonna be hard, but it's all she wants. I don't want to stand in her way." he said going over to the bed, sitting next to her.

"Does she realize what she'll be giving up? Her privacy, her friends? Did you tell her that?" she asked looking over at him.

"What privacy? Alex, she's our daughter. She hasn't had privacy since we moved out here. And her friends are either in the business or their parents are. They know the deal. She knows what she wants and this is it. She wants to pursue her music." he said looking down at her smiling.

"I don't know Roger. I mean, she's a teenage girl." she said looking up at him.

"You know as well as I do, she is capable of making this decision on her own. All she needs is for us to get behind her on this." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK Roger. But she's not going anywhere alone. That's non negotiable. And I'll be her manager, but there is gonna be no late night parties with adults. I'm serious on that." she said looking over at him.

"She's not allowed to go to adult parties now. Baby, it's gonna be OK, I promise." he said going over to her.

"And you proof all of her songs. I mean it. No inappropriate lyrics." she said looking up at him.

"I promise Alex. She's gonna be OK. She's a smart girl." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm just worried about her. I know what this business does to young girls. Drugs, eating disorders, alcoholism, low self esteem. If she doesn't have us looking out for her she could get hurt." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby, but she's gonna be fine. She has us." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"OK, she can do it." she smiled looking up at him.

"She's gonna be so happy. Thank you Baby. I just want her to be able to do what she loves." he said looking down at her.

"So do I Roger. I don't want to hold her back from fullfilling her dreams. I just want to protect her from this damn town." she said looking over at him.

"We will Alex. I would never let anything happen to her. Just like I would never let anything happen to you either. You're my girls." he smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

"We like being your girls." she smiled wrapping her arms around him to bring him on top of her and they began to make love.

* * *

"She actually said yes? Oh my God." Cassandra said looking over at Roger from the kitchen table as he made her breakfast.

"Yep, she said yes. But there are some rules that you need to abide by or the deal is off." he said looking over at her.

"No problem dad. Anything you guys want, I'll do. I promise. I just can't believe mom is letting us do the album." she smiled looking up at him.

"I can't believe it either. I know how against it Alex was." Mark said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah well, there will be no late night adult parties and you don't go anywhere alone. Your mom is gonna be your manager and I'm gonna produce your album." he said looking over at her.

"That is gonna be so cool dad. You and me recording something for real." she smiled looking up at him.

"Not you and me. It's gonna be just you. I'm just gonna be producing it. It's gonna be all you princess." he smiled bringing the plate of eggs to her.

"But daddy, I want you and me to sing a song together on it. I wrote something." he smiled looking over at him.

"You wrote something for us to sing?" he asked looking down at her as he sat at the table.

"Yeah. I've been working on it for a while. I wanted you to do it with me." she smiled looking over at him.

"I would love to princess." he smiled leaning over to kiss her head.

"Thanks dad." she smiled looking up at him before starting to eat her breakfast.

"Marky are you ready?" Alexandra asked rushing into the kitchen carrying her briefcase.

"Um... yeah Alex, just gimme a minute." she smiled looking over at her takiing a sip of his coffee. "Boys, let's go. Uncle Roger is leaving in 10 minutes. With or without you." he yelled up the stairs.

"OK dad. We're coming." Adam yelled down the stairs as Mark went back into the kitchen.

"Now I'm ready." he smiled looking up at her.

"Where's Hanna?" Alexandra asked looking over at him as she sipped at Roger's coffee.

"Cancer treatment center. She had to be there early for the opening of the day care center today. She said she'd try to be home for when the kids get home from school." he said looking over at her.

"That's OK, I can get them." Roger smiled looking over at him dishing out breakfast for the boys.

"Thanks Rog. I really appreciate that." he smiled looking over at him.

"Hey, they're my boys too. I'm glad to do it. Plus, I like that Hanna's working at the treatment center. She's doing a lot of good. I'm proud of her." he smiled bringing the plates over to the table.

"Come on Marky, we gotta get going. I'll see you later sweetie." she smiled leaning down to kiss Cassandra's head.

"Bye mom. Knock em dead." she smiled looking up at her.

"Thanks sweetie." she laughed looking down at her before going to Roger. "Bye Baby." she smiled leaning up to kiss Roger.

"Bye Baby. I love you." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smield looking up at him.

"Um, Alex can we go?" Mark asked looking over at them.

"Um yeah. Sorry Marky. I'll be home later Baby. Just don't eat pop tarts all day." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"Oh come on. You know I write better when I'm eating pop tarts." he laughed looking down at her.

"Yeah right. Have a good day at school sweetie." Alexandra laughed looking over at Cassandra.

"I will mom. Bye Uncle Mark." she smiled continuing to eat her breakfast as Mark and Alexandra left the house.

"Are you ready for this Mark?" she asked as they got in Roger's car.

"I think so. I never imagined I'd be negotiating a contract at a film studio." he smiled looking over at her as she started the car.

"Yeah well, you are. Just don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. Just let me do all the talking and everything. It'll be fine, really Mark. I'll make sure you're integrity stays in tact." she smiled looking over at him before putting the car in gear and leaving the Davis driveway.

"You know Alex, you're getting more and more like Joanne every day." he laughed looking over at her.

"Thanks Mark. I take that as a compliment." she smiled before they drove away.

* * *

"Alex, Mark we're glad you can make it. Come on in." an older gentleman smiled greeting them as they entered the office.

"Thank you Dan." she smiled looking up at him as they sat down at a long table where 4 film executives sat.

"Good morning Mrs. Davis, Mr. Cohen. We would just like to start by saying, we love your concept Mr. Cohen and we would like to produce your film." a young woman smiled looking over at him.

"Thank you Janelle. Mr. Cohen is prepared to sign a 3 film deal, but on his terms. That is non negotiable." she said looking up at them.

"We don't want to change a thing. Mark, we enjoyed your documentary very much and we would like to see what you've got in the works next." Dan smiled looking over at him.

"Well, I was thinking of doing a documentary about cancer and the impact a cancer diagnosis has on their families." he smiled looking over at Alexandra.

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Cohen. We would like to read a draft of what you have in mind and then we'll discuss budget and materials." Janelle smiled looking over at him.

"Thank you Janelle, but about salary?" Alexandra asked looking up at her.

"For starters, how about 150 thousand per picture. I know it's scale now, but that's gonna be for the first three pictures and then we can re negotiate when your contract is under review." Janelle smiled looking over at him. Alexandra smiled looking over at Mark, who just simply nodded at her.

"We'll take it." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK. We'll draw up the contract and I'll messenger it over to your office next week." Janelle smiled looking over at them.

"Thank you Janelle. I look forward to hearing from you." Alexandra smiled looking over at them before she and Mark left.

"That went well." Mark smiled looking over at her.

"Well? Mark, you got a 3 picture deal for 450 thousand dollars, doing what you love. On your terms. I think that went great. And you didn't even have to sell out." she smiled looking up at him.

"I owe you Alex, thanks." he smiled looking down at her.

"No problem sweetie. Anything for my big brother." she smiled as he put his arms around her and kissed her head. "We need to celebrate. How about we go home, pick up Roger and then go to the treatment center and tell Hanna the good news?" she suggested looking up at him.

"Great idea." he smiled as they walked to the car arm in arm.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Is Alexandra Davis cheating with her husband's best friend?" _the headline read as Roger sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. There was a picture of Alexandra and Mark hugging outside the film studio the day before. Mark was kissing her head.

"You have got to be kidding me." he asked placing the paper on the table.

"What's the matter Baby?" Alexandra asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"The vultures are at it again." he said holding up the paper so she could see the front page.

"You have got to be kidding me. What is their obsession with this?" she asked sitting next to him taking the paper from him.

"They must be bored. With me working with Cassie now, I'm not in the paper that much anymore." he said looking over at her.

"How do they do that? They turn something innocent into something sorted and sleazy." she said starting to drink her coffee.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hanna asked entering the kitchen.

"The vultures are at it again." Alexandra said holding the paper up at her.

"Is this from yesterday?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. We just left the film studio and Mark was just thanking me for representing him. It's an innocent hug and he just kissed my head. That's it. I don't know how they turn something so innocent into this." she said looking up at her.

"I guess we should get used to it, huh?" she said dropping the paper onto the table and going over to get a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's the hazard of living in this town." she said looking over at her.

"I know. Um... I have a lot to do at the treatment center today, so I may not be home for dinner, so don't wait for me for dinner." she said getting up from the table.

"OK sweeite. How are things going down there?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"Great. It's harder than I thought, but I'm glad I'm doing it. I feel like you with your pediatric AIDS foundations. I'm doing some good." she smiled looking over at her.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. I'm gonna go make sure the kids are up." Alexandra smiled looking over at them.

"OK Baby." Roger smiled looking up at her as she left the room. "Are you OK sweetie?" Roger asked looking up at Hanna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just missing out on a lot of things with my family. I mean, taking care of things at the treatment center is taking up more of my time than I anticipated." she said looking over at him.

"But you're doing something really great. You should be proud of what you're doing." he smiled getting up from the chair and going to her.

"I am, it's just... the papers thought nothing of thinking that Alex was cheating on you, but didn't even think that Mark was cheating on me because they have no idea I exist. I'm always at the treatment center that I'm never out with him, so how could they know I even exist." she said looking over at him.

"Mark's gonna make sure everyone else knows you exist. He's making a documentary about you and your work at the treatment center. Your work at the center is more important than those jack assess who thrive on gossip." he said looking down at her.

"How about we start up an affair? That would give this town something to talk about." she laughed looking up at him.

"Sure sis, but I gotta warn you, I'm a lot for one woman to handle." he laughed looking down at her.

"So I've heard." she laughed looking up at him.

"Sorry." he laughed looking down at her.

"It's OK. I like it that you and Alex still find each other irresistable. That's what I always loved about you two. No matter where you guys are, it's always home because you are each other's homes." she smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"And we're your home too you know? There is nothing we won't do for you, Mark and the boys." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know Roger. Thank you." she smiled looking up at him before going upstairs to get ready to go to the treatment center.

"No problem. Do you want to help me screw with Mark?" he asked looking down at her.

"That's what I love about living here. It's always screw with Mark day." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, Alex and Cassie got bored with screwing with me." he laughed looking down at her.

"That's only because revenge is a bitch and they got sick of you messing with them." she laughed looking up at him.

"OK, here's the plan." he smiled leaning down to tell her what his idea was.

"I love it." she laughed looking up at him.

"I know. I'm an evil genius." he smiled looking down at her as they got ready to carry out their plan.

"Here he comes." Hanna whispered looking down at the paper.

"Good morning Baby." Mark smiled leaning down to kiss Hanna.

"Don't good morning Baby me. What the hell is this all about? What's the matter, I'm not around so you have to cheat on me with my best friend?" she yelled looking up at him as Roger sat across from her sulking.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he asked looking down at the paper.

"How many times do you covort with Alex in public?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't... um... it isn't what it looks like." he stammered looking over at her.

"So what is it Mark? You know, I trusted you with my wife and this is what you do." Roger yelled getting up from the table to pace the kitchen.

"Roger, you know me better than that. I was just thanking her for helping me at the film studio. I'm a married man, and you know Alex is like a sister to me. Plus you're my best friend. I would never do this to you." he said looking over at Roger.

"Yeah well, it looks like you're all over my wife in this picture. What's that all about Mark?" Roger asked angrily.

"It's not about anything Roger. I was just hugging her. It's nothing." he said looking over at him as Alexandra entered the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking over at them.

"You and my husband having a secret affair." Hanna said looking over at her turning her back on her.

"OK you got us." she said quietly looking down at her feet.

"What?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"What?" Roger asked surprised at her answer.

"Marky, we really should come clean. They're onto us." she said wrapping her arm around Mark's waist as he pulled away very quickly.

"Roger, I have no idea what she's talking about. Alex, stop playing around." Mark said looking over at Roger.

"Mark, it's OK. I knew we weren't gonna be able to keep it from them for long. Not with the way we feel about each other." she said looking up at him.

"There's nothing going on. Baby, I don't know what's going on, but nothing is happening with me and Alex. It was an innocent hug. That's it." he said looking over at her.

"You know what Mark. You want her, you can have her." Roger said looking over at him realizing what Alexandra was doing.

"To think, I gave you the best years of my life." Hanna said looking over at Mark as Roger and Alexandra started laughing uncontrollably.

"You two are sick, you know that?" Mark yelled looking over at them.

"Oh come on Marky. Now that they know we can run away together like we planned." she laughed as Roger walked over to wrap his arms around her.

"You almost had me when you started playing along." Roger laughed looking down at her.

"You thought you were gonna get me? What am I new around here? I've been married to you way too long for you to get me." she laughed wrapping her arms around him.

"And you were in on this whole thing?" Mark asked looking over at Hanna.

"It was Roger's idea, but it was too good to pass up." she laughed looking over at him.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked entering the kitchen seeing the adults laughing.

"Nothing, it's screw with Uncle Mark day." Mark said smiling over at her.

"You guys are sick. What's this?" she asked looking down at the paper.

"What started it all." Mark smiled looking over at her.

"Let me guess. You guys yelled at Uncle Mark for having an affair with mom and mom went along with it." she asked looking over at them.

"You have been around us way too long little girl." Mark laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah well, I know how evil dad is and I know how twisted mom can be. And let me guess, she didn't know you were gonna mess with Uncle Mark." she asked looking over at them.

"Oh yeah, she's ours." Roger laughed going over to his daughter wrapping his arms around her.

"And you guys call us the kids." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, you learned from the best." Roger laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"Sorry Marky. I knew when I heard Roger and Hanna freaking out about the picture in the paper and I had to try to beat Roger at his own game." she laughed putting her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, you guys have way too much fun at my expense." Mark laughed looking down at her.

"Sorry, but we have to keep things interesting." Hanna laughed looking over at them.

"Gee thanks Baby." he laughed looking over at Hanna as the boys ran into the kitchen for breakfast.

"No problem." Hanna smiled looking over at him.

Author's Note: I know this is a twisted chapter, but I thought I'd have a little fun at Mark's expense. It seems like something Roger would do to Mark. The evil genius that he is. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy, I'm so nervous." Cassandra said as they stood backstage at the talk show waiting for her to go on. It was her first talk show appearance.

"You'll be great Cass. Don't worry about it. Just sing your song and you'll be great." he said looking down at her.

"I don't think I can do this daddy. I'm so scared. How do you do this all the time?" she asked looking up at him.

"I just picture your mom in front of me and I just sing to her. She's the only one I see." he said smiling down at her.

"That's really cool, but I don't have anyone to picture. What am I supposed to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"Picture me and your mom. We are so proud of you princess." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks dad." she smiled looking up at him as he hugged her.

"_And now we have a young lady, whose just 15 years old. Her debut album, simply titled Cass was produced by her father Roger Davis. This is her first talk show appearance so give a warm welcome to Cassandra Davis."_ the talk show host announced as the audience applauded.

"You're on Cass. I love you sweetie." Alexandra smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too mom." she smiled looking up at her as she went out onto the stage.

"How do you think she'll do?" Roger asked watching her intently.

"She's your daughter. I have a feeling she'll do perfect." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before directing her attention to her daughters performance.

* * *

"Alex Baby, I'm home." Roger called out as he entered the house. He looked around and everything looked strangely quiet. He knew something wasn't right. "Alex. Alex, are you here? Cass? Somebody." he called out looking around. When he got to the back yard he looked over at the lawn chair. He noticed Alex sitting there. Here back was to him, but by the way her shoulders shook. "Alex, what's the matter?" he asked rushing over to her. "Where's Cassie?" he asked looking over at her.

"Mall with Zach." she answered still crying.

"What's the matter Alex? Why are you out here crying?" he asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Cassie had a doctors appointment today..." she started when he interrupted her.

"Don't say it Alex. Don't even think of saying it." he told her before getting up and walking into the house.

"Roger, she's low." she cried rushing after him.

"I said don't say it Alex." he yelled looking back at her as tears rose to his eyes.

"I know Roger. She's my baby too." she yelled back going over to him.

"I can't believe this. She's 16 years old and she's dying." he yelled picking up a candy dish before throwing it across the room watching it shatter into several pieces.

"Roger, calm down." Alex cried backing away from him.

"How could this be happening Alex? We've done everything we're supposed to do for her and we're gonna lose her anyway." he cried crumbling to the floor.

"I know Roger. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did everything I could do for her. She never, ever missed a dose. Her entire life, she never missed a dose. I swear." she cried rushing over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"How could this be happening to our little girl Alex? How could we be losing her already?" he asked holding her tight.

"I don't know Baby. I don't know." she cried turning to take her into his arms.

"Does she know?" he asked looking up at her.

"Not yet. I thought we could tell her together. I didn't want her finding out from the doctor. She's our daughter, we should be the ones to tell her." she told him wiping her eyes.

"That's a good idea. She's our little girl, we should be the ones to break the news to her. How long did the doctor say?" he asked looking up at her.

"It depends. Her t-cells just started dropping and he said it doesn't appear that they're dropping too quickly so she could have a year, maybe 2." she said looking down at him.

"OK. A year, maybe 2. That's good, right? She has time. More time than Angel and Mimi had. What's the med situation? Is he changing them? Is he giving her something better to stabilize her t-cells?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, they want to give her a stronger ART and a whole bunch of other drugs that will help suppress the disease to slow down the progression. She still has HIV. It's not AIDS yet Roger. She's gonna be OK for now. She just has to take it easy." she said looking down at him.

"You know that's never gonna happen. She's gonna want to perform even more. And finish up her second cd." he said getting up from the floor.

"Roger, she's got to take it easy. The doctor said that she can't keep up her schedule. It's too much for her." she said looking up at him.

"She's my daughter Alex. You know she's never gonna agree to that." he said going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Well, she's gonna have to. I'm not gonna have my daughter running herself into the ground." she yelled getting up from the floor.

"Alex, she's only got 2 years max. She just wants to leave her mark on the world. We can't take this away from her. She's been wanting it too long. I'm not gonna take it away from her." he said taking a sip of the water before putting it down onto the counter.

"So what? You're gonna let her run herself into the ground helping this damn disease take her from us?" she yelled looking over at her.

"Alex, you don't understand. You don't have this disease hanging over your head. You don't know what it's like to live on borrowed time." he said looking over at her.

"Oh, I don't know what it's like? Screw you Roger, OK? Screw you." she yelled running up to their bedroom before slamming the door. She laid in hers and Roger's bed crying. How could he say she didn't understand. She has been living with this disease for nearly 20 years with him and 15 years with her daughter. She understood all too well. She had been living on pins and needles since she and Roger got together. Worried that he would get sick and she would lose him.

"Alex." he called out quietly knocking on the bedroom door.

"Go away Roger. I don't want to talk to you right now." she cried without looking up from her pillow.

"Alex Baby, we really need to talk." he said walking slowly into the bedroom.

"How could you say that Roger? You know I've been living with this disease hanging over my head for almost 20 years. Afraid I was gonna lose you and then we got Cassandra and I've been scared her whole life that we were gonna lose her. I've been dreading this day her entire life. So don't you tell me that I don't understand what it's like to live on borrowed time. Every minute with you and our daughter has been borrowed time for me." she yelled sitting up in the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose was running.

"I'm so sorry for saying that Alex. I had no right to throw that in your face. I'm scared of losing my little girl." he said moving closer to her on the bed.

"And you think I'm not scared. She's my baby Roger. I don't want to bury my baby. I'm gonna have to bury the both of you and I knew that from day one, but I signed on anyway. The moment I saw you I knew I was gonna fall in love with you and the moment I saw Cassandra, I knew that child would be my life. But I did it anyway because I felt that what you two brought to my life out weighed the heartache I was gonna endure in the end." she cried looking over at him.

"Me too Baby. I remember when we first talked about adopting a child. I didn't want to adopt an HIV positive baby because I knew this day would come and now it's here and I have no regrets. I love that little girl more than anything in this world. I couldn't ever imagine my life without her. From the moment I saw her I loved her." he said looking down at her.

"I have no regrets either Baby. Not about falling in love with you or adopting Cassandra. I just want my daughter to be happy." she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So let her finish what she needs to finish for her career Alex. I want her to feel fulfilled when she leaves this world. That's all I'm saying." he cried looking down at her.

"Why don't we leave it up to her?" she cried looking up at him.

"When are we gonna tell her?" he asked looking down at her wiping his eyes.

"Tonight after dinner. Her and Zach will be back any minute and then Zach is staying for dinner, so we'll tell her when he leaves." she told him regaining her composure.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked looking down at her.

"No. I don't think I'll be able to tell them. Telling you was hard enough." she said leaning over to get a tissue off of the nightstand to blow her nose into.

"It's gonna be OK Alex. Somehow it's gonna be OK." he said looking over at her.

"I don't know how. Our little girl is sick Roger." she said trying not to cry again.

"I know Baby. I know." he whispered holding her tight in his arms as they laid back on the bed.

* * *

"Mom, dad we're back." Cassandra called out as she and Zach entered the house.

"What happened here?" Zach asked looking down at the candy dish shattered on the floor.

"I don't know. Mom, dad are you guys here?" she yelled rushing up to their room.

"Cass, hang on." Zach called out rushing after her. "I'll go with you." he told her following her to Alex and Roger's bedroom.

"Mom, dad." she called out seeing them sleeping in the bed holding each other.

"Cassie sweetie. Hey, you're back. We didn't hear you come in. We must have fallen asleep." Alex smiled looking up at her.

"What happened downstairs? The candy dish is broke on the floor." she asked as she and Zach entered the room more.

"Yeah, I was cleaning it and the doorbell rang and it startled me, so I dropped it. Don't go near it. I'll clean it up. So how was the mall?" she asked as Roger looked on quietly.

"It was the mall mom. No big deal. What's for dinner?" she asked looking down at them before sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I'm gonna order out. Does chinese sound good to everyone?" Roger asked looking over at them

"Cool. Can you get me and Zach extra dumplings? We're gonna go in my room and listen to the new cd I bought." she smiled looking over at them.

"Sure sweetie. Have fun." Alexandra smiled watching them leave the room.

"She doesn't look sick." he said looking over at Alexandra.

"She's gonna be OK for now Baby. We just have to make sure she takes the new meds. Hopefully it gives her more time with us." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby. Come on, let's order dinner." he said leaning over to kiss her head as they went downstairs.

* * *

"Cassie, we need to talk to you for a minute, OK?" Roger said looking over at Cassandra who was sitting in the living room watching tv.

"What's up guys?" she asked looking up at them as Alexandra picked up the remote to turn the tv off.

"Cass sweetie, something happened at the doctor today that we need to talk to you about." she said sitting next to her as Roger paced around the living room.

"I'm sick, aren't I?" she asked looking over at Alexandra.

"No. You're not sick. Your t-cells are a bit low, but you're not sick Cassie." Roger told her sternly before sitting down next to her.

"How low?" she asked fighting back tears.

"Not that low, but the doctor wants you to start taking new meds to help keep them from lowering anymore." Alexandra said reaching over to tuck her daughters hair behind her ear.

"How long?" she asked as a tear escaped her eye.

"We don't know sweetie." Alexandra said trying to keep her daughters spirits up.

"Mom, I know you know. Tell me." she asked starting to cry.

"A year, maybe 2. But it's not how long Cass, it's what you do with the time you have that counts. You know that." Roger said reaching out to comfort her, but she pulled away from him.

"A year or 2? That's it? But I'm only 16. Dad and Uncle Collins have had it for over 20 years. What did I do to that I don't get more time?" she asked breaking down.

"Nothing. Cassie, you didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault. It's no one's fault. This disease doesn't look for any specific person to hurt. You know that." Roger said rushing over to her fighting his own tears.

"Daddy, why don't I get more time? There's so much I wanted to do with my life. Continue performing, go to college, fall in love. I need more time dad." she cried collapsing into his arms.

"I know princess. I know. I'm so sorry." he cried holding her tight sitting on the floor with her.

"Cassie honey, you have been such a good girl. You have the most amazing heart and you are the most amazing person I've ever met. There is no way this is your fault." Alexandra told her going over to them.

"Mommy, what am I gonna do now? I'm gonna leave you and daddy and I don't want to. I want to be able to have what you guys have and I'll never be able to do that now." she cried looking up at Alexandra.

"You don't know that Cassandra. The doctor could be wrong. You're a Davis. They're as stubborn as they come. You have every chance to prove that stupid doctor wrong." Alexandra said caressing her daughters wet face.

"Yeah, look at me. I'm the most stubborn son of a bitch on the planet. I've had it over 20 years and I'm still here. Your mom always says you're my daughter. You could show them all princess." Roger smiled caressing her head.

"I wish that was true daddy, I really do." she said holding him tighter.

"Well, your dad and I agreed to let you choose what you want to do next. If you want to keep performing and recording your next cd, we're behind you." Alexandra said looking down at her.

"I want to mom. I want to leave something for you guys and the world to remember me by." she said looking up at her wiping her face.

"Princess, you don't need to worry about that. Your mom and I will remember you for so much more than your singing. You're our child and we love you so much. You have made us so happy the last 15 years, you have no idea." Roger cried leaning down to kiss her head.

"And you guys have given me the best life a kid could ask for. I was really lucky you guys wanted to adopt me." she cried holding Roger tighter.

"We're just lucky that we got the most perfect little girl in the world." he whispered kissing her head again holding her tight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god Alex. I'm so sorry sweetie." Hannah said leaning over ot hug Alexandra who was crying.

"I don't know what to do. She's even more determined to finish the album and have it contain all duets with her and Roger. She wants him to have something to remember her by." she cried wiping her eyes.

"Did you expect anything less? She's Roger's daughter." Hannah said looking over at her.

"No, I guess not. I just wish she wanted to rest and not run herself down. Instead, she and Roger are down in the studio all hours of the day and night recording that damn cd." she cried looking over at her.

"That damn cd is what she wants to do with her life. She wants to leave her mark on the world." Hannah said looking over at her.

"I know. I just don't want her helping this damn disease take her from us." she said getting up from the chair and pacing around the kitchen.

"Alex, do you wish you could sing with her?" Hanna asked looking up at her.

"Of course I do. She's my little girl and I want to have something to remember her by too." she cried looking down at her.

"Oh Sweetie, she's gonna be OK. You have to believe that." she said looking up at her.

"I wanted to believe that she would outlive me and Roger and be able to have a life, an education, a love like mine and Roger's. We wanted all of that for her and now she's gonna be robbed of it." she cried looking over at her.

"I know honey, but you have to just let her live the way she wants to. The way you and Roger taught her to." she said looking over at her.

"I know, I just hate that she's never gonna have all that." she said turning around to look outside.

* * *

"Mom, can I wear this, please?" Cassandra asked going through Alexandra's closet. She came across a black body suit and black jeans.

"Oh my lord. Where did you find that?" she asked laughing.

"It was in the back of your closet. So can I? It's really hot." she asked as Alexandra walked over to her.

"I wore this the night your dad and I started dating." she smiled taking the body suit from her.

"You did?" she asked looking over at her.

"Mhm. The day he came to Aunt Jo's office he was flirting with me and stuff, and he was really bad at it by the way, he invited me to go see him perform and when I approached the club, he was standing outside smoking a cigarette outside by himself. I fell on him that night." she laughed looking down at the jeans.

"What do you mean you fell on him?" Cassandra asked curious.

"I was wearing these new sandals I bought. They were really high and hard to maneuver in. He knelt down against the wall while we were talking and when I knelt down next to him, I fell right on top of him. I was so embarrassed, but he just laughed and teased me. I'll never forget that night for the rest of my life." she smiled remembering that night.

"_Alexandra." Roger said as she approached the club. He was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black body suit. Her long blond hair was half up in a sloppy pony tail she had strands of hair hanging around her face._

"_Hi Roger, what are you doing out here?" she asked looking up at him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight white tank top. She could see his muscles flex each time he lifted the cigarette to his perfect lips for a drag._

"_Smoking. I like to relax out here by myself before I go up there, you know." he answered holding his cigarette up._

"_Oh OK. I'll go inside then." she said looking up at him._

"_No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's just, once I get up there, I'm not me. I'm this guy who always says the right thing and and always knows what to do next. You know, A minor then G. But here, I'm totally lost, you know. I mean, everybody's looking at me when I'm up there and I'm not that guy. I don't like people looking at me and seeing me." he said leaning against the wall._

"_I'm sorry Roger. I, um I didn't know. So why do you do it?" she asked looking at him sympathetically._

"_I do it because I love the music. But the guy I am up there is totally not who I really am. I'm a mess." he said looking down._

"_You don't look like such a mess to me." Alexandra said smiling up at him._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you that. It's just, before shows, I always feel...I don't know." he said throwing his cigarette in the street._

"_Roger, it's OK. Everybody needs to talk sometimes. How come you don't talk to your friends?" she asked as he leaned back against the wall and slid down._

"_I don't know. I never told anyone that before." he said looking up at her._

"_Roger, you are incredibly talented. At least that's what Joanne tells me, but you're also a human being. You're allowed to feel overwhelmed sometimes by the world." she said crouching next to him. She struggled because of her high heeled sandals. She leaned a little too much to her right because she nearly fell right on him. He reached out and caught her. She knocked him to the ground too and they sat there laughing._

"_Are you OK?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Yeah, I'm so sorry Roger. These are new sandals and they're really hard to maneuver in." she said laughing as she got herself back to her feet._

"_That's OK. Are you OK though? Did you hurt your ankle or your foot or something?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." she said laughing as she tried to stand up._

"_Here, let me help you. I wouldn't want you to actually succeed in killing yourself." he laughed as he got up and held his hand out to her._

"_Thank you. Did I hurt you?" she said smiling up at him._

"_Nah, just landed on my ass. Luckily, I can actually perform without it." he said as they stood in front of each other smiling as the door opened. It was Mark._

"_Roger, you're on in 5 minutes." he said as Roger directed his attention away from Alexandra._

"_Sure. Thanks Mark. Um, this is Alexandra. She works with Joanne. Alexandra, this is my roommate Mark." Roger said introducing them._

"_Hi Mark. You work at Buzzline, right?" she said smiling at him._

"_Yeah, it's nice to meet you Alexandra." Mark said shaking her hand._

"_I gotta go in and do this. Are you hanging out afterwards?" Roger asked looking down at her._

"_Yeah, I can. Good luck." she said smiling at him as they went into the club._

"_Hey Alexandra, I was afraid you weren't gonna make it." Joanne said as Roger rushed onto the stage and Alexandra went to the bar._

"_I got here a little while ago, but I saw Roger outside and we were just talking before he went on." she said smiling at her as Maureen handed her a beer._

"_Well, we're glad you can make it. Roger really knows how to put on a show." she said smiling at her._

"_Thank you Maureen." Alexandra said smiling at them before directing her attention to Roger who was strapping his guitar on staring at her from the stage._

"_Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" he asked as everyone cheered for him. As Roger began playing, Alexandra couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to him. He had a such a presence on stage. He looked so confident and so sure of himself. Little did the other people in the room know, he as a far different person while he was off stage. He smiled at her through out the whole show. When the show ended he took his guitar off and jumped off of the stage._

"_Roger, that was really good." she said as he approached he bar._

"_Thanks. Do you wanna come outside with me? I need a cigarette." he said before taking a long sip of his beer._

"_Sure." she said smiling up at him as they walked out of the club._

"_So you liked the show?" he asked taking a cigarette out._

"_Yeah. Joanne told me you were good, but she didn't say you were that good. I don't understand why you are so unsure of yourself." she said looking up at him._

"_I've been through a lot and I don't know, I'm just trying to move past it." he said looking down at her._

"_I understand." she said looking down at the ground._

"_Do you wanna get out of here? We could go for a walk." he suggested smiling down at her._

"_Yeah, I'd really like that." she said smiling at him as they went inside so Roger could get his guitar and tell everyone they were leaving. They walked around the Village and talked. She told him about her abusive ex boyfriend and he told her about losing Mimi. Before they knew it the sun came up._

"_I can't believe we've been walking and talking all night." he said sitting on a bench in Tompkin Square Park._

"_I know. It's funny. I feel like I can tell you anything." she said smiling at him as she held her sandals in her hands._

"_Me too. Um, Alex I have something I have to tell you." he said turning to face her._

"_OK. Hit me." she said smiling at him._

"_Um, I'm HIV positive. I should have told you before, but I don't know... I was scared." he said as he looked down._

"_Roger, it's OK. I knew." she said quietly as she moved closer._

"_You did? Why didn't you..." he said looking up at her._

"_Because it's not a big deal to me. I like you Roger." she told him leaning in to him._

"_I like you too Alex." he said putting his hand on her face as they leaned in to kiss each other._

"Earth to mom, come in mom." Cassandra teased waving her hand in front of Alexandra's face.

"Sorry sweetie. Your dad and I have had some great times. I just wish you could have that too." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's OK. I came to peace with it a long time ago. Watching you and dad has been so amazing. Nothing I experience could ever compare to it anyway. You and dad set the bar so high for me, no man would ever be good enough." she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh sweetie, daddy and I love you so much. We have from the moment we set eyes on you." Alexandra told her bringing her into a hug.

"I know mom. You and dad are the greatest parents a kid could ever ask for." she whispered holding back tears.

"All we did was work with what we had." Alexandra smiled pulling back to caress her daughters cheek.

"Mom, I'm sorry I never got the chance to sing with you. Daddy played me your old tapes a long time ago and you were really good." she said looking into her mothers sad blue eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad I got to be your mother. Nothing could ever compare to that." she smiled leaning in to kiss her daughters forehead.

"Mom, I'm sorry I can't have more time with you and dad." she said looking over at her.

"Me too sweetie. But the time we did have was the greatest gift in the world to us." Alexandra told her holding back tears before holding her daughter tight.

* * *

"Cassandra, you look so beautiful." Roger smiled as Cassandra came out of the dressing room on the set of the talk show.

"Thanks dad. Mom let me borrow some of her old clothes." she smiled looking down at the jeans and the body suit.

"That's why that looks so familiar. Your mom was wearing that the night we started dating." he smiled looking down at her. "You look just like her." he smiled looking down at her fighting tears.

"Yeah, I guess for a kid who's adopted, I got lucky to look like both of my parents." she laughed reaching up to hug him.

"You were never like an adopted kid to us." Roger told her holding her tight.

"I know daddy. And you and mom never treated me like I was adopted either." she smiled fighting her own tears.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Davis, you are the greatest thing to happen to me and your mom. We cherish every second we have with you." he told her intently holding her face in his hands.

"I know daddy. You always made sure I knew that." she reassured him before giving him a little smile as he leaned in to kiss her head.

"Are you ready to do this princess?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah dad. I'm ready." she smiled back looking up into his green eyes. "Um dad." she said as they let go of one another.

"Yeah princess." he asked looking over at her.

"I just wanted to say I love you and thanks for making me who I am." she smiled looking up at him.

"Princess Cassie, I love you so much. You and your mom have always been my world." he smiled looking over at her.

"I know dad. We both do." she smiled as they walked to the back stage area.

"_And now, to perform their new duet, I Learned from You, please welcome Roger and Cassie Davis." _the talk show host announced as the audience erupted into loud applause. All of the bohos and their families were there to cheer Cassandra and Roger on.

_[Cassie  
Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

_[Chorus: (Cassie)  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you _

_[Roger  
We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear_

_[Both  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes_

_[Chorus: (Both)  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you _

_[Both  
You taught me to stand on my own_

_[Cassie and I thank you for that_

_[Both  
You saved me, you made me,  
and now that I'm looking back_

_[Cassie I can say_

_[Both woooaaahhhh!_

_[Cassie Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!_

_[Both  
I learned from you that_

_[Cassie I learned from you_

_[Both  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose _

_[Cassie something you choose_

_[Both  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

_[Cassie keep on believin'_

_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

_[Cassie  
Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu_

_I learned that strength is something you choose  
[Roger something you choose_

_[Both  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

_[Cassie yeah!_

_[Both  
I learned from you_

"I love you daddy." Cassie whispered looking up at him as the audience applauded.

"I love you too princess." he smiled through his tears before leaning over to kiss his daughter's head.

A/N: This is the end of LA Dreams. I wanted to end it with Roger and Cassie performing together. The song is I Learned From You by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus. I chose that song because it fit Roger and Cassie so well. I felt the older Cassie got the more her relationship with Roger emulated that of real life father and daughter Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus from Disney Channel's Hannah Montana. I know, I let my 12 year old influence me way too much, but it's a great family show and being a parent, you gotta take what you can get in this day and age with 7th Heaven off the air and all. I hope you enjoyed this story. Writing it was great. The last couple of chapters were really hard, but I felt it was the only way to end it without having Roger or Cassie on their death beds, while still being realistic Thank you for reading this story and please don't forget to review. Also, don't forget to read my other stories. Thanks again. I appreciate everyone's support.

Renthead621


End file.
